The Sun, The Moon and The Star
by LadyBlack3
Summary: WINNER! of Mischief Managed Awards 2018: Best Soul Bond Fic. Eight years after the war, life at Grimmauld place is settled for the widowed Remus, his metamorphmagus son, and the brightest witch of her age. What happens when they uncover that they yet may return a lost Marauder? What will Moony have to say about all of this? And was this their fate all along? Triad HG/RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dear readers and followers, thank you for your patience with my 9 month hiatus from posting. i promise I have been busy sketching out different ideas and writing bits and pieces in between my two jobs. It took a bit longer than anticipated but here we are with a new story! As always, let me know your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Wishing you all the best in the New Year 2018 which is upon us soon as well!**

 **Always,**

 **Sybilla**

* * *

Hermione walked through the familiar streets of Islington, tired after a long day at work but enjoying the walk to clear her head a bit. The last time she could remember this kind of exhaustion was after the Final battle nearly eight years ago. Those days were always a bit of a haze. Exhaustion, recovery from wounds and scrapes while trying to help those seriously wounded and the proud but tired Headmistress rebuild the castle. And before they had a chance to catch up on sleep, the funerals began. Fred Weasley. Nymphadora Tonks. Severus Snape. And so the list went, hanging in the Entrance Hall of the rebuilt Hogwarts on the first of September 1998 when the new school year began. Harry and Ron chose not to return and instead enrolled in the offered Auror programme, just as Hermione knew they would. It made her sad that they wouldn't get to graduate together but she was glad for the space after a year on the run in close quarters with them both, and for getting away from the sulking redhead.

They tried to date after the battle, Ron and herself, but it became clear very quickly that they were unsuitable for each other. They were two different people, dealing with their sorrow and experiences in different ways. Each morning while eating her porridge, Hermione would open the Prophet and read about the boys' latest escapades, the planned wedding of the Boy Who Lived and a very happy Ginny Weasley, and Ron's nights out enjoying the fame and soothing his emotional wounds with pretty girls. Ginny was a good friend but her head was filled with the wedding planning and Hermione found her days in the castle lonely.

A surprising friend came in the form of a widowed werewolf. They were both without a home and family, so Remus invited her to stay with him at Grimmauld place while he tried to take care of baby Teddy and grieve the loss of his wife. Harry wanted nothing to do with the Black Inheritance and made sure it was signed over to Teddy, with Remus in full right to manage the inheritance as was needed. Since she was a seventh year and Minerva knew her circumstances, Hermione was allowed to leave for the weekend on Friday nights to help Remus clear the house out to make it a bit more inhabitable and to help with Teddy who was keeping them both up with his teething. Graduation was a blur and with the grades she achieved, Hermione could have gone into any field she chose. Instead she decided to take a year-long break. They renovated the house with Remus, falling into an easy routine with the help of Bill and Fleur who often visited to let the children play together and give them a hand. The previously dark and dusty house was once more restored, cleaned, and tired furnishings were given a second chance to shine. And it was through Bill's advice that she decided to gain a mastery in arithmancy and ancient runes before joining his ambitious plan.

Working at Gringotts wasn't the same anymore for the eldest Weasley and he decided to instead take a daring proposal to the new Minister of Magic, none other than Kingsley himself. The Ministry lost a lot of good people and after the purge of Voldemort-sympathisers from its ranks, they were in great need of new blood coming in to help rebuild and reform the once great British Ministry of Magic. The Department of Mysteries has been poorly regulated and there was a complete lack of transparency in the work that was done down there as well as the resources they wasted. So Bill asked Kingsley to let him do a review and proposed to divide the Department into three separate division; Research division led by Hermione, Curse-breaking and artefact division led by himself, and International Undercover Operations unit that worked closely with the Aurors led by Hestia Jones who proved indispensable during the war. Kingsley approved his plan and seven years down the line the Department of Mysteries was now one of the best run departments at the Ministry.

For the last month Hermione and two of her colleagues have been focusing on researching some of the books and artefacts found by Bill's team in a forgotten library in Yorkshire. And with it came a surprisingly well-preserved journal that held information that gave her no rest. If what was in that journal was true, they may have a chance to do something extraordinary but if she shared this with Remus too early, it could break his heart if it didn't work. Feeling guilty for hiding this from him for now, she stopped by at a local cafe and picked up two of their special hot chocolates with cream, walking the last couple of blocks until she got to the house.

She unlocked the door with her magical signature and closed it slowly after getting in, balancing the two take-away cups in her hand. She could hear the wireless was on in the kitchen, a smile tugging at her lips at the unmistakeable voice of Billie Holiday and Teddy's chatter. She came through to the kitchen and smiled at Teddy who was drawing, seated at the large, aged dining room table while Remus cooked.

"Mimi!" he grinned, his hair changing colour from soft blond to a deep mossy green in greeting.

"Hey Teddybear, what are you drawing?" she asked as she set the take away cups down on the table and her shoulder bag in a chair while she took off her coat and scarf.

Teddy set his brush down and showed her what appeared to a large sinking boat. "It's Titanic! We learned about ships today in muggle class," he beamed proudly.

Hermione smiled at him proudly and nodded her thanks to Remus who took her coat and hung it up for her.

"Hungry?" he asked, eying up the cups she brought in as his nostrils flared, taking in the enticing smell.

Hermione chuckled and gave the chocolate fiend his hot drink. "Starving. And you better not guzzle that down, it will ruin your app-never mind," she sighed as he took off the lid and drank most of it before she even managed to finish speaking.

Teddy grinned at the silly adults and made sure to add the final touches to his painting before offering it to Hermione. She took out her wand and guided it above his head until the drawing stuck to the wall, next to some of his other colourful creations. "It's beautiful, thank you Teddy," she smiled.

Remus finished his drink and guided three steaming bowls over to the table so they could sit down and eat dinner. Teddy was as ever a chatter box and continued to tell them about his day and the stories they learned in the class, and the videos they watched about Titanic. Hermione filed the information away and decided to have a look on her computer later to see if there were any documentaries on Titanic on that new great video website Youtube. She looked at Remus who met her gaze, noticing the hint of make up covering up the signs of tiredness under her eyes. She offered a small smile before turning back to listening to Teddy.

"…..and we will be going on a trip to the museum to look at boats!" he beamed, his smile slightly crooked with a couple of baby teeth recently falling out.

"Would you like one of the muggle disposable cameras to take some photos and we can go get them printed for you, so you can see the memories?" Hermione suggested, remembering how her parents always encouraged her to take photos when she was younger.

Teddy nodded excitedly and ran around the table to hug her. "You're the best, Mimi," he smiled happily as she rubbed his back.

"Come on Teddybear, if you're done with dinner, head up for your bath," she kissed his cheek and tickled his side until he squirmed and giggled, running up the stairs to the first floor.

Remus turned to look at her once they were alone. "Is everything alright, Hermione?" he asked gently.

She offered a small smile and finished the last bite of her stew. "Just a very long week. I'm looking forward to a weekend in. Do you want me to go up with him?" she asked, seeing Remus was tired as well.

"I'll do the works tonight. Thanks for letting me crash last night, today is my turn," he said and sent the dishes into the sink to wash themselves before heading up after his son.

Glad for the four bathrooms in the house, Hermione heaved her tired body up the stairs and decided to treat herself with a hot bath, feeling her muscles relaxing in the hot water, a few stubborn curls escaping her tight bun as the hot steam made them frizz a little.

She managed to wrestle them back into a loose plait once she dried and slipped into a pair of sleeping shorts and a long sleeve button up pyjama top. She rolled up the sleeves and rubbed some honeysuckle oil into her forearms. It took a long time for the word carved into her flesh by Bellatrix's cursed dagger to stop bleeding. It would never heal fully, remaining a dark pink at all times, and occasionally bleeding when she was utterly exhausted. It took some trial and error in determining what would soothe the skin, the scar rejecting dittany altogether, along with other magical ointments and salves. This oil she bought at a small boutique during a research trip to France, and was a mixture of honeysuckle and cold pressed rosehip oil which muggles have used to soothe scars for centuries. That was how she found out that natural oils were the only thing her skin tolerated these days.

After grabbing a pot of tea in the kitchen, she headed up to the library, surprised to find Remus already seated by the fire with a book. "Teddy in bed?" she asked.

Remus nodded after taking a sip from his second hot chocolate of the evening. "He dropped off just before the witch was killed," he chuckled, referring to the story of Hansel and Gretel that was tonight's goodnight story.

"He rarely lasts that long," she chuckled and set her tea pot down, heading for the study table in the middle of the library.

Remus caught a whiff of her familiar scent, honeysuckle and earl grey, which she always drank in the evening when she was researching or writing in her journal. Moony's contented growl rumbled in his mind and he leaned back comfortably in his seat, realising just how comforting her presence was to them both, man and wolf….

He watched her padding on bare feet around the library as she opened her journal, made some notes and began pulling down books from different shelves, making a reading list. She looked so comfortable, so at home, and Remus couldn't deny that the past eight years have been domestic once they got into a rhythm. If he were honest with himself, which he tried to be for the most part, he wouldn't have made it through that first year after the war without Hermione and her help. His human side was mourning a friend and wife, but his wolf was relieved for his human not being married to a woman that was not his mate.

His son needed Remus' attention but he was recovering from the battle, exhausted from the full moon and the house was nearly uninhabitable. And there she was, grateful to have a place to stay and call home until she graduated. Instead of celebrating the end of war, traveling, and lounging around with her friends, Hermione spent the summer dodging streams of pee during nappy changes, washing a lot of onesies and muslin cloths, and trying to get his son to eat the damn puréed fruit she prepared while reading on her coursework for the school year. When she left for school, Remus felt the lack of her presence more than he thought he would, but she came to spend nearly every weekend with them and somehow still managed to graduate with top grades. And he was invited to attend her graduation, which he happily did along with then 13-month-old Teddy. After she finished her N.E.W.T.s, Remus expected her to go off to university and move to a better place, but she stayed. Hermione helped him renovate the house and stayed while she studied. And after a while they just accepted that this was both their home now.

A loud sneeze brought him out of his musings and he chuckled at the sight of her waving away the dust that fell from a higher bookshelf. "Ugh," she rubbed her nose, followed by an inelegant snotty squidgy sound. "We need to dust this place properly. This is the second book," she sighed and waved her wand, casting cleaning charms on the desk and the thick tome in her hand.

"I'll do it tomorrow. You're no good around dust," her teased.

Hermione shrugged and sent the books she pulled out for her research to her room before moving back to the sofa with her leather-bound journal and tea. Remus found the move curious. Usually she spread out on the table if she was doing any research, whether private or for work. This looked like she intended to do some research that he wouldn't get to see.

"Anything interesting?" he asked conversationally, nodding to her list.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know yet, maybe. Just testing a theory. Don't want it to lay around for Teddy to find thought, some of the tomes are bordering on dark," she explained, hoping it would keep away the wolf's curiosity. "Oh speaking of which, maybe it would be a good idea to clear out some space and start a bookshelf for Teddy in here? He's been asking for one, to join the adults," she smiled, smoothly changing the topic.

There was several things one had to be conscious of when living with a werewolf and Remus particularly. One, lies have a particular smell on people and can be easily recognised. So getting away with a mostly truth was how to go about hiding birthday surprises for example. Two, change the subject to Teddy as a distraction and it usually works. Three, they knew each other very well after living together for nearly eight years and it was pointless to dance around things that the wolf could smell, sense, or observe. Some things they ignored, others they talked through. And that was how they got along fairly seamlessly.

It was true that she didn't want those tomes laying about on the table for Teddy's sake. Sirius' library may no longer be booby-trapped or hiding muggleborn-cursing books, but it was still an ancient library of a pureblood family. It ranged a spectrum of topics from healing charms to necromancy and had to be treated wisely. The true reason was that she didn't want Remus anywhere around her research into the veil until she had more substance to the theory raised in the journal they found in Yorkshire. She had no doubt she would keep it off his radar, just like she did her research into wolfsbane and a potential cure for lycanthropy that she's been researching for the past three years.

Remus picked up on the change of subject but didn't think much of it, as he knew it was true. Teddy has been a relentless reader just like his two bibliophile parental figures and really needed a bookshelf in the library.

"Maybe tomorrow when we go shopping?" he suggested. "We can get him a couple more of those muggle books that you suggested?"

"Oh yes, I want to get him this book, it came out last year. It's about a twelve-year old called Percy who is a demigod and struggles with ADHD. I think it will be his new favourite," Hermione grinned, happy to always shop around for new muggle literature for the curious little boy.

Remus watched the joy in her eyes and had to smile, steadfastly ignoring the wolf's purring. No it wasn't purring, just indigestion. Surely…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Dear readers, thank you for showing this story some love and leaving wonderful reviews! It's great to be back and part of this community with a new story :) To answer a question that came up in one fo the reviews, my posting schedule is weekly, or as close to a week as I can get. Occasionally it may take two weeks to post a chapter. This chapter is a bit shorter to set up for the coming events but I hope it's nonetheless enjoyable. Thank you for your patience and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Yours,**

 **Sybilla**

* * *

When Remus walked into the kitchen the next morning, he was met with the usual sight of a rather disheveled Hermione. Her pyjama shirt was missing, a sleeping tank top was hugging her curves instead, and he hair was a wild riot of curls that looked like it had a life of its own and was going to bite him if he got too close. And yet he couldn't help himself but smile fondly at the witch before him. "Morning," he mumbled, scratching his cheek and the day old stubble that covered his usually smooth cheek.

"Good morning, " she offered a tired smile, the dark shadows under her eyes betraying she was getting about as much sleep as he was.

She took the bubbling moka pot off the heat and poured the dark French roast into their cups, a morning ritual they both enjoyed. Five minutes of silence sipping on hot strong coffee before Teddy dashed down.

They sat at the table and Remus chuckled when Hermione grunted and leaned her head down onto his shoulder tiredly. Her curls tickled the skin on his arm where the short sleeve of his t-shirt ended but he found he didn't mind. "Everything alright?" he asked gently.

Hermione nodded, covering her yawning mouth. "Just tired. It's a large find and we have a lot to catalogue. And I've been researching a few of the topics just to make sure we are not dealing with anything too dark. I would rather myself or my muggleborn assistant not die while handling a book," she said a little bitterly, the notion of hating someone so much you would charm a book to kill them upon touch just infuriating to her. Bloody purebloods and their stupid ideas, she grumbled mentally.

"Hey, they have the best boss they can have," he wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed comfortingly. "But losing sleep over it is only going to make it worse. How about you take a nap this afternoon while I take Teddy out?" he suggested.

"As if I would ever hear the end of it if I break a promise to him," she chuckled and drank the rest of the dark bitter roast. "Besides, who says I don't want to go on the trampoline with him," she grinned cheekily.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I am surrounded by children," he muttered before grunting at the sharp elbow in his ribs.

"Hey, you need to loosen up and get in that ball pit with him. Those photos will make my year," she teased the werewolf just as the thudding of quick little feet sounded on the stairs and Teddy practically burst through the kitchen door. "When are we going to the leisure centre?" was his first question before he was even through the door, rolling on the balls of his toes in excitement.

"Good morning Teddy," Remus reminded him politely but pointedly while Hermione had to turn her face away to hide her laughter.

"Morning dad," Teddy mumbled, realising he was not supposed to burst into the room. Mimi once told him it was rude and he could hurt himself.

"Morning Teddy," Hermione kissed the mop of lilac hair he was sporting and ushered him into his seat. "And to answer your question, we will be going in the afternoon. You're seeing your nan this morning," she reminded him.

Andromeda Tonks was a proud grandmother and made sure to spend some time with Teddy every couple of weeks, which freed up some time for Remus and Hermione to get around to whatever was needed to be done around the house.

"Will she tell me more stories about the stars?" he asked hopefully, wiggling in his chair, his bright blue dinosaur pyjamas contrasting with the sober dark wood of the aged table.

Hermione smiled fondly as she put the cooker on to heat up a pan. "You will have to ask her I'm afraid. But if you ask nicely, I'm sure she will," she suggested.

Remus sniffed the air, a bit more awake now and looked over at the counter where Hermione was cooking what smelled like French toast. Well, that was a sure way to get Teddy to co-operate. He got up and began making some tea for the two of them, and a fruit tea for Teddy to have with his breakfast.

"Okay, breakfast will be ten minutes. I want to see you dressed, hair combed, and bring your small backpack as well," Hermione barely finished her sentence and Teddy was already off his chair, shooting out the door and up the stairs to his room.

"Where that child gets his energy I will never know," Remus grumbled to himself.

"Stop being a grumpy old man and go get ready as well. You're dropping him off while I sort out the shopping list," Hermione waved her spatula at him.

Remus looked like he wanted to stay and drink the ambrosia that was Glengettie tea, but gave up when Hermione gave him a look that said 'Shoo' and headed up to get ready.

* * *

"I am very happy with those plums, I was thinking of making an upside down cake," Hermione mused as she double-checked the list.

Remus suppressed a wide grin. Not only was it Teddy's favourite, it was his as well. And while Hermione cooked often and rarely baked, the occasional jewel she made was well worth it.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! We wanted to get some more parchment and Christmas cards. Do you mind? I was also going to look for some book gifts. And no peaking, some may be for you," she smiled before they made their way through the throng of shoppers an into Flourish and Blotts that have recently expanded into muggle literature to keep up with the modern wizarding demands.

"Let us not be long?" Remus asked politely though a little uncomfortably, the crowds making his skin itch a little this close to the full moon. Only 2 days to go until the three day cycle.

Hermione could see the effort it was costing him to be still and not shy away from the crowd. "I will be quick, promise. How about some good quality parchment and more wax for sealing?" she suggested, offering a gentle squeeze to his forearm.

He nodded and Hermione left him at the stationery section with a last smile. She wouldn't have taken him here if it wasn't urgent. And while it was nice to be getting in some early Christmas shopping in November, she really needed to check out the grey magic section in the shop. That wasn't the official title of course, but often times the section of second-hand books contained volumes from once prominent pure-blood family libraries. With no heirs to pass it onto, the books were either auctioned off if rare or ended up on the market. Someone else's misfortune was her luck though as she browsed through and found a hidden treasure, two books on magical portals that may contain further information on the veil for her research. She quickly snatched those up before grabbing two Dan Brown novels for Remus, and the Lightning Thief for Teddy to give a go over the holidays. Maybe Teddy will see a bit of himself in Percy Jackson just as she did when she was younger and read the Little Women.

She quickly paid for her purchases and put them away into her handbag, glad to have learned that expansion spell as it always came in handy for shopping. Remus was still hovering by the stationery section with a few choices of cards and parchment in hand. Hermione smiled at his simple but elegant taste and added a beautiful writing set for Fleur and red wax before they headed out.

"Let's go home, shall we?" she suggested, seeing the badly hidden relief in Remus' eyes.

He nodded and offered her his elbow, whisking them into the first quiet alley and apparating them straight into their kitchen through the wards keyed to their magical signatures.

* * *

"If I didn't know bezzer, I may be jealous," Fleur stood next to Hermione with a freshly changed Louis who was gurgling happily in her arms.

"Of what? Your husband and I discussing work?" Hermione chuckled and accepted a muslim cloth on her shoulder before gently leaning the little blond boy on her chest, rubbing his back to make him nice and sleepy.

"He has been reading all night for ze past week and muttering about needing to see you," Fleur pouted a little, her veela side not happy with the lack of attention.

"That may be my fault. We discovered something big but we don't know whether it's feasible yet," she admitted.

"Anyzing I can do to help?" Fleur asked, having shared many of Bill's secrets and research over the years.

"Maybe, we could definitely use another view on the complex formulas. I'll check with Bill whether he's happy to share but I don't want to share it with Remus just yet," she admitted, knowing the blond would understand.

Fleur's mind was much sharper that most gave her credit for. Just because she was beautiful, many presumed Fleur was not that bright, which was often very soon challenged once she was engaged in a conversation and her razor-sharp intellect became obvious. They've spent many hours over the past years discussing complex magic and research while they took care of the children and went for walks when Teddy and Victoire were still little. When they first met she never thought that would be the case, but Hermione knew Fleur was easily her best friend in the world, closer even that Ginny who over the years found other friends that had more time for her and had more common interests with her. Fleur was fiercely loyal and always stood by her when she needed anything or just wanted company.

"Full moon soon," Fluer looked out of the kitchen window into the garden where the two men sat on the bench and looked at the setting sun, knowing the moon was growing large and heavy.

"It is," Hermione said softly as she observed Remus' eyes closing, absorbing the last of the late autumn sun.

His features were handsome though the stubble was beginning to cast a shadow on his face, his skin too sensitive to shave this close to the full moon. His sandy locks were peppered with the occasional grey hair and his cheeks and neck was littered with small scars. Nonetheless she would describe him as nothing else but handsome. She looked at Fleur and could see a small smile playing on her lips as she took in Bill's angular jaw and the three pink scars running along his cheeks lovingly. Her gaze was nearly caressing his face and Hermione felt a small pang seeing the love and affection Fleur had for her husband. Perhaps she would be lucky enough to one day have that as well…

As if sensing the gaze Bill looked their way and nudged Remus in the side, nodding toward the window where they stood. Fluer smiled at him brightly and waved them back in from the cold lest they catch a cold. Hermione's gaze met Remus', a silent moment passing between them across the distance, a corner of his lips lifting at the sight of the incredible woman he shared his home with. It was promptly interrupted by Louis throwing up some of the fruit puree on Hermione's shoulder, Fleur's laughter ringing out at the contented burp that followed from her son.

And despite the fact that Hermione had to go change her top for the third time that day, she knew she wouldn't change a thing on their time together. This was family.


	3. Chapter 3

"This eez it!" Fleur agreed excitedly as she read through the text Hermione highlighted in the handwritten journal.

"We got it," Hermione whispered in awe at actually finding the answer. Her research, which later became their research, has taken nearly three weeks and here they were, just in time for Christmas.

"Ze moon eez in the correct position, we just need to wait for tonight," Fleur agreed after reviewing their calculations.

"Is it true?" Bill asked from the doorway, having overheard their conversation as he came in.

Hermione nodded, still taking it in while Fleur smiled brilliantly and embraced her husband fiercely, pressing some kisses to his cheeks. "We did it, Guillaume!" she beamed.

"I had no doubt you would, mon coeur," he smiled before pulling Hermione into a hug too.

"We can really bring him back," Hermione finally allowed herself hope, hugging them both fiercely before returning to the parchment. "Right, we have three hours to get everything ready. We have all the herbs and the ointment should only take half an hour to infuse. Fleur, you're on it. Bill, you need to get in touch with Kingsley and let him know we'll need all of Level 9 to be cleared of anyone working there and we'll need a healer present in case anything happens to us or whoever comes through," she instructed as she made a quick list and began preparing the necessary incantations. She looked a bit mad with her hair wild from days of intense research, and she needed to eat before they could perform any ritual, having forgotten to do have any lunch. But even in her current state, her orders were unquestionable.

"Je vais ce préparer maintenant," Fleur promised as she headed down to the cellar for the ingredients.

"I'll go personally to his office and come back soon for updates," Bill promised and headed for the floo.

It took them two and a half hours to get everything ready and down to the death chamber, once again standing before the veil. It was just as majestic as the last time Hermione saw it, though this time it was far from empty. A sheer sheen like a door between the world of the dead and the world of the living called to her and the whispers of the souls trapped in eternal purgatory became faster, excited, as if sensing something was about to happen. She rubbed her arm to get rid of the goosebumps and set her documents down, picking up the chalk first. Slowly she began drawing the runes and magical circles down on the uneven stone around the veil, creating a full closed magical field. The whispers grew a little louder, sensing the magical activity around the passage as much as Hermione did when her magical core.

"It's time," Bill said calmly but with effort, his wolfish instincts telling him to get himself and his mate out of there. "The moon has risen," he added, uneasy despite the fact that the full moon was still more than a week away.

Fleur squeezed his hand as they stepped back, unlike Kingsley who stepped forward. "Are you sure about this, Hermione? I will not accept the risks of this ritual if the price we pay is any harm to you," he pressed her once more, concern making the crease between his brows more prominent. "We can wait another moon cycle if you have any doubts at all," he stressed to make sure she was certain.

Hermione offered a small nervous smile. "We've done as much research as we can. I believe it will work but we won't know until I start chanting," she replied honestly. "I have to try, Kings, I know you would if this was your loved one," she reminded him and the Minister finally nodded his consent for her to proceed and strode back to a safe distance.

The brilliant witch took a deep breath and rolled up the sleeves of her black turtleneck jumper to coat her forearms with the ointment to keep her magical energy balanced and steady. The room was silent other than the whispers which grew nearly unbearably loud and hurried as she stepped into the magical circle she had drawn. The lines shone brightly, connecting to her magical core and intent. The voices surrounded her, called to her, urged her to step in and join them but she breathed in a slow rhythm and managed to clear her mind, connecting with the brilliant ruby red magical core pulsing beneath her ribcage. With every beat of the magic inside her, she took a breath, and with every second that passed the raw magical energy escaping her built as it prepared to call forth a soul taken before its time. Just as it felt like the pressure would implode and consume her whole, she snapped her eyes open and threw her arms towards the veil, guiding the energy through them and into the portal.

"Dimittam anima sua capta est prius tempore…..dimittam anima sua capta est prius tempore,…dimittam anima sua capta est prius tempore,…dimittam anima sua capta est prius tempore,…..dimittam anima sua capta est prius tempore,….." she repeated over and over until she felt the pull on her magic as the veil tried to take all of her core.

"Dimittam anima sua capta est prius tempore….Sirius Orion Black…" she called to him, her voice hoarse with the strain to maintain the connection. Her knees buckled under the pressure on her magic but she continued chanting the rest of the summoning ritual, the latin words flowing from her lips, memorised and burned into her mind only hours earlier. She could feel thick hot blood running down her forearm and mixing with the ointment, the cursed wound carved into her flesh opening under the magical pressure.

"Dimittam anima sua capta est prius tempore….liberate eum….Sirius Black…" she called for him again before the air suddenly tightened and stilled...the lines around the veil glowing, the veil still and ominous, every particle of dust visible in the air...Her breath caught in her throat for barely a second before a sudden pulse of energy blasted them off their feet as the veil shone brightly.

Blinded and magically drained, Hermione only remembered the light dimming and nothing more…

* * *

Before she even opened her eyes, Hermione had no doubt that she was very much alive. Good, she didn't die. Though it really didn't have to hurt so much… she groaned quietly at the strain in her muscles before a warm, rough hand supported her neck and cool fresh water was offered to her parched lips. She gulped it down thirstily before forcing herself to finally open her eyes.

The room was dark and the candle light was dim enough to not bother her headache. Everything was fuzzy for a moment before he finally came into focus. Sirius Black, looking the same way he did that day when he fell through the veil, was sitting by her bed.

"Sirius…we did it…" she whispered hoarsely, before relief made her throat tighten and she managed to push herself up enough to pull him into a hug.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her gently, seeing her discomfort and not wanting to aggravate her tired body. "You did it. You truly are the brightest witch of your age," he offered softly, the deep rumbling tones of his voice soothing her even more.

"Help me," she asked, holding onto him tighter for a moment as he helped her sit up and put some pillows behind her back to help support her. "Thank you," she smiled, finally letting him go and looked at the man, sitting here once again alive and well.

His black curls fell to his shoulders, a few stray greys peaking through here and there, and the carefully kept moustache and stubble enhancing his handsome features. Even his clothing was still the same, the long overcoat hanging on the back of his chair, his shirt clean, and his suit vest showing a little damage from a stray cutting hex that barely missed in the battle that day at the Ministry ten years ago. The only thing that has changed were those deep grey eyes, usually light and twinkling were now a darker steely grey and somewhat soft, without their usual mischievous glint.

"Are you alright?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest for comfort.

Sirius didn't quite know how to answer her but the corner of his lips lifted at the humour of the situation. "So you nearly die trying to bring an old man back from the dead and you ask me if I'm alright?" he shook his head in disbelief.

Hermione shrugged but winced a little at the discomfort. She found her wand at the bedside table and summoned her little purse where she found a pain relief potion that she gulped down quickly. "Well worth it. Also, you're not that old, you still have some years in you," she teased back, hoping to make him smile some more.

"Why?" he asked, a question she knew should have been expected.

"Because Remus misses you. Actually both Remus and Moony miss you. Because Harry misses you and needs his godfather now more than ever. Because you weren't supposed to die that day," she explained. "I saw it, you know. Bellatrix fired the curse at you but she missed, you just stumbled into the veil and crossed to the other realm. You were supposed to be alive had it not been for that portal," she explained. "So when we stumbled upon a chance to bring you back, we took it."

"Clever witch," he smiled fondly at her.

Sirius had to admit that being alive felt…incredible. When he stumbled out of the veil, his whole body hurt, his chest most of all, as if something had been ripped from him and then returned back in. He suspected it may have been his very soul. He nearly tripped over her still body but managed to walk out and remain conscious enough to walk into his own home to be greeted by an overwhelmed Remus who told him he had been gone for a decade.

Ten years in purgatory. There was no time, no recollection of the past life, only darkness and emptiness. He had floated along with the souls in nothingness for ten years before being suddenly ripped out and forced into a mortal body once again. He had missed ten years of his own life, and the lives of his loved ones. Finding out that Voldemort was dead was the best news he could have been given. Seeing Harry had been a shock, the boy looking even more like James used to these days, though his kind nature was surely more Lilly's than James'. Remus looked tired but well fed and his clothes were clean and no longer shabby, a sight he was happy to see. His dear old friend, alive and well.

Seeing the woman before him was a whole new experience. Unlike Harry and Remus who looked much as they used to, she looked very little like the young 15-year-old witch with a nose in a book who debated magical customs with him during Christmas break. That was the last memory he had of her. Before him sat a beautiful, confident woman with wild chestnut curls falling around her all the way to her hips, her cheeks rosy with the slight fever she was running, and the tank top the mediwitch changed her into did little to hide her generous, athletic curves.

"Thank you," he finally said the words he wanted to say all along. "Thank you for bringing me back and giving me a chance to have my life back," he said and raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

Hermione blushed slightly, the gesture familiar to her from formal events but rarely from a man that she considered her friend, other than Remus. "It was worth every effort," she promised before she realised something. "Uhm, how angry is Remus?" she asked sheepishly.

Sirius' laughter was booming. "She summons a spirit from across the veil and fears the wrath of an old werewolf. You are one of a kind, Hermione Granger," he grinned, the twinkle back in his eyes. "I think he said something along the lines of 'foolish' and 'could have died' and 'she should have told me' but I think you'll be forgiven the moment he sees you," he reassured her.

"And Teddy, is he alright?" she asked, wondering whether the little boy worried about her.

Sirius smiled broadly. "I still can't believe that Moony has a son. Underneath all the green hair he looks just like his dad…he was worried when Bill carried you in unconscious but we promised he could come and see you once you woke up," he reassured her, seeing the love she had for that little boy.

"And Fleur and Bill went back home to the children?" she asked, receiving an affirmative nod.

Hermione let out a contented sigh and rolled her shoulders, feeling the pain slowly leaving her body. She looked down under the blankets and found that she was thankfully dressed in her sleeping shorts as well. "Okay, let's go downstairs," she said and threw off the covers, hoisting her legs over the side of the bed to get up.

"Whoa there princess, you are supposed to stay in bed for at least two more days, mediwitch orders," he tried to stop her but she waved him off.

"Hogwash. I'm fine, and I really need to pee and have a cup of tea, in that order. So will you help me or not?" she asked and held her hand up.

Sirius shook his head at her stubbornness and hoisted her up. She summoned a warm burgundy cardigan to wrap around her shoulders and tucked her wand into the pocket, ready to head down. They took slow steps to the bathroom where she quickly relieved herself while Sirius waited by the door and then wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her while they descended the stairs on stiff legs.

The kitchen was fairly quiet but the light was on and she could smell hot chocolate. They came through the door and all eyes turned to them. Remus was the first one to get up but Teddy beat him to it, rushing to her with a trembling bottom lip.

"Mimi, you scared me!" he hugged her tightly, making her wince a little but she wrapped her arms around him nonetheless and showered his hair with little kisses to soothe him. In his distress, the usually vibrant messy mop had turned black to mirror Harry's.

"I'm sorry Teddybear, I didn't mean to worry you but I'm well, I promise," she hugged him tightly, letting him wrap his little fingers in her curls as he used to do when he was little.

"Promise?" he asked, knowing Mimi would never break a promise to him.

"Promise," she smiled and kissed his forehead before ushering him back into his seat just as Remus reached her.

She looked at him a bit worriedly but she shouldn't have as she was instantly wrapped in his arms, the warm embrace comforting in so many ways. She wrapped her arms around her dearest friend and breathed in his comforting scent of parchment, earth and the musk that gave away the wolf within. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know if it would work and didn't want to raise your hopes," she whispered to him.

"I know," he squeezed her tighter for a moment before letting go and taking a step back, the wolf within him far too happy to have her so close to him. "And I can't thank you enough for bringing him back," he added, his beautiful green eyes soft and tender.

Harry wouldn't stop hugging her and thanking her either until she shooed him back to his seat and gladly accepted a hot chocolate from Remus. "What are you doing here anyway?" Hermione asked Harry, worried about one of her best friends.

"Uhm, I came over to ask if you are okay to look after James for me on Friday. I know it's only a few days before Christmas and with the way things are, I didn't get a chance to do any shopping yet and Ginny is too busy to take him as well," he admitted.

Hermione offered a smile and reached across the table to gently squeeze his hand. "Of course I will. Teddy, how about we have James over for on Friday?" she asked the boy beside her.

He beamed, his hair changing rapidly to a bright fuchsia. "Cool! I can't wait to show him my new broom," he grinned.

Hermione chuckled and turned back to Harry. "Don't worry. We'll make sure Christmas is smooth," she said gently, knowing how difficult it was for her best friend going through his divorce.

"It's beginning to look a lot like a very Merry Christmas," Remus mused from by the stow.

They had no idea just how Merry and interesting their lives were about to become.

* * *

 **AN: And he's alive! The two Marauders are reunited, as they should be!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So how is-"she paused suddenly, listening with narrowed eyes. "TEDDY! I heard that!" Hermione frowned at the swearword coming from the kitchen.

A series of giggles followed before "Sorry Mimi!" came from the kitchen. She raised an unimpressed brow in a scarily accurate impression of one Severus Snape before returning to her cup of tea and Harry. "Sorry, how are you?" she asked gently, hating to see one of her dearest friends so down.

Harry and Ginny had a good start in their marriage after the war, hopeful and happy to compromise and learn to be with one another without danger always separating them. They had little James fairly early and everything was going okay for a while but somehow small cracks began appearing quicker than they managed to repair them. Harry was comfortable being an Auror and teaching young trainees on some of his days off, comfortable in his home life and happy to just enjoy the life that he never thought he would have. But underneath it he was a bit restless. And so was Ginny. She wanted to be a Quidditch player but having James stopped her doing that for a few years and while she worked at the Daily Prophet, it didn't seem to fulfil her. So they argued and took out their unrest on each other until they had to agree that they just wanted different things in life and staying together for Jame's sake was not worth him seeing their unhappy relationship. So here Harry was, twenty-seven and nearly a divorcee.

Harry set his cup down and rubbed his face tiredly. "Honestly? I don't know…." he admitted. "It's not like we're shouting and arguing over everything. We're actually getting on okay now that we know it's nearly over. I mean we have to, for James," he smiled humourlessly. He loved his son very much and would give anything to give him the family he never had. Sadly it appeared he was not meant to.

"Did you agree custody?" Hermione asked cautiously, not sure whether it would make Harry distressed.

Harry nodded. "That part was actually easy. Shared custody for most of the year, and he'll be full time with me during the Quidditch season when Gin's out of the country," he explained.

"She's already signed up?" she asked in surprise, having through the redhead would wait until after the divorce was settled.

Harry shrugged. "When the Hollyhead Harpies heard she's thinking of going into Quidditch, they had her do trials nearly immediately and she now has six months to train with them to see how she does for a trial period before the season starts," he explained. "I'm happy for her, you know? I still love her, and I always will, I'm just not in love with her anymore.."

"Oh Harry," Hermione set her cup down and hugged him tightly, just holding him silently for a long moment while he soaked up the support of his loved ones. "We're here for you, you know? Remus, myself and now Sirius as well. If you want to spend the Christmas with us, you are more than welcome to. That way James and Teddy can have company as well?" she suggested.

He nodded and hugged her tighter for a moment before leaning back into the cushion. "I know it's like four days until Christmas but I can't force myself to make it happen. Ginny wants James for New Year at the Borrow. She's currently living there while we sort out the house situation, but I don't even have a tree up or anything yet," he admitted. "Thanks for looking after him today, at least I got all the presents now to spoil him with," he sighed tiredly. When did adulting become so difficult?

Hermione leaned into his side as they got comfortable again. "What do you want to do? Are you selling the house?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I just can't be there. It's too big for just James and myself. We always wanted more than one so there are too many bedrooms. Maybe a smaller house or a cottage would do us well. I hear Wales is nice, thought London is much more convenient…" he mused.

"Did you ask James what he wants?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "Actually I don't think I have. Do you think he will want to move?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea, that's a question for him. But I personally think that if you stay in London, it's going to be easier on the boys, and Fleur and Bill are always around with the girls as well, so it's going to be more companionable for him here," she admitted.

Harry nodded, thinking over what she just said. "Well, I guess I'll ask James and look at some real estate adverts," he sighed.

"In the New Year," Hermione reminded him. "Right now it's Christmas. Why don't you head home, pack enough for the both of you for a couple of weeks and just stay here for a while? It's not like we don't have the room and both Remus and Sirius will be delighted," he urged, not wanting to see him slip into melancholy.

"You sure?" he asked, looking like the shy fifteen-year-old she remembered him to be when they were younger.

She huffed in mock annoyance. "Harry James Potter, stop being obtuse and get packing," she said simply but playfully.

Harry chuckled and pecked her cheek before heading for the floo, knowing he won't be longer than 20 minutes and James was safe at Grimmauld Place. Hermione stretched out and heard her joints pop gladly at the movement, happy to no longer be stiffly seated. She gathered the mugs and headed for the kitchen to check on the boys.

Teddy, who was sporting a lilac ponytail today, and James were at the kitchen table, giggling over their little experiment. Earlier that day Hermione showed them how to make their own slime, a muggle fun experiment that needed little more than some glue and shaving foam that they stole from Remus. They were now playing a game that somehow combined slime and muggle Lego, creating a hybrid playground that covered half the aged oak table. Hermione only chuckled and left them to it, starting on dinner.

It was rare that she took a Friday off but it was great to be able to take a few days of annual leave before the holidays. They had a beautiful Christmas tree in the sitting room, Remus had baked gingerbread men that were also hanging on the tree and slowly disappearing each day, as the boys made their rounds and took one down every morning to have with their breakfast. She made herself a cup of tea and occasionally took a bite from one of the Welsh cakes that came hot off the griddle just that morning. Hermione cooked and Remus baked, though it took Hermione a couple of years to start writing her own recipes and learning that cooking was less precise than potions as she thought.

The back door opened and a burst of cold wind came into the kitchen before it slammed shut again. Sirius took off his coat and hung it up on the wall by the door before coming closer to the large fire in the corner of the kitchen to warm up.

"Uncle Padfoot! We made slime, come see!" Teddy smiled brightly. He's taken a great liking to Sirius once he found out that he was THE Padfoot from all his childhood stories. The friendship was cemented once Sirius turned into the large black dog and chased a giggling Teddy around the house for a few hours. They were nearly inseparable after only a week and Hermione was very happy to see Teddy having another role-model in his life.

"I'll be with you in a moment, it's so cold out there it nearly froze my tail off," he grinned at the boys who giggled at the canine reference.

Hermione made him a cup of tea in between getting the roast chicken ready, and brought it to the table so he could sit with the boys.

"And how is my favourite bookworm today?" he teased her, the camaraderie between them that began ten years ago easy to fall back into. "Just fine without your cheeky self," she grinned and put a welsh cake in his mouth just as he opened it to retort something probably inappropriate.

He growled at her playfully before sitting down with the boys and getting his hands into the slime like he was the same age as them. Hermione chuckled and got back to peeling potatoes just as the front door opened as well and Remus came in. "We might even get a white Christmas this year," he said by way of greeting as he shook off his coat and hung it up beside Sirius' by the back door.

"That would be fun, we could build a snowman," Hermione mused as she made more tea, knowing the werewolf all too well. It took only a minute or two before the tea and a couple of welsh cakes were snatched up, making her smile fondly at her favourite Welsh man.

Remus, feeling playful, winked at the witch as he chewed the cakes that were prepared according to his mum's recipe, happy to be finally home and done with work for this year. Unless there was an emergency, they were all going to be home until early January, and he couldn't wait to catch some rest and spend time with Padfoot. His eyes strayed to his old friend and was surprised to catch those grey eyes already observing him. They shared a long look, Sirius' gaze softening a little as they said so much in such a short time. The wolf within purred contentedly at having his pack back, and Remus himself still couldn't believe how lucky they were to have Hermione.

He had been cross with her, yes, but merely for not telling him sooner and for risking her life so much. When they brought her in from the Ministry after the ritual, her magical core was nearly completely depleted and she looked so pale and still she could have been dead. Before he even registered the slow, fluttering heartbeat, the wolf within him let out an anguished howl at the idea of losing her, as she has become pack to him over the past years. When he heard her heartbeat, both Remus and Moony felt relief unlike ever before, the worry for her well-being still great but the worst fear over.

Then he saw Sirius come through the flames, standing in the living room as if he had never left it, looking around in wonder before their eyes met. Feeling an urge beyond his conscious mind, Remus walked over to him and held on for dear life, not wanting to let go again. "Remus," Sirius choked back emotion as he held him back and whispered his name so reverently… They were reunited again, with a second chance at life and at growing old together as they always planned. Neither wanted to marry when they were young and the dream of living together has always been something they discussed as teenagers. This was not far from what Remus once imagines. A home, a pack, and decades of life together stretching ahead of them. With one added bonus, Hermione.

He felt a light touch on his forearm and his absent gaze shifted to look at the very woman he had been thinking about. "You were away with the fairies and your tea is getting cold. Go sit down, dinner will be a moment," she promised.

Remus enjoyed the fleeting warmth of her touch before taking a seat across from his canine friend, watching him charm the Lego pieces until they were moving, the fort and the people built by the boys coming to life, the slime in the centre in the 'production well'. He smiled to himself, thinking of Bill's daughter Victoire who would have loved to see this. She was an utter whizz with any building blocks, regularly giving the boys a run for their money.

Hermione set up the plates and cutlery on the other side of the table to not disturb the budding engineers and swiftly mashed the potatoes, setting them down in a large bowl for everyone to pick their own. She poured the boys some squash and opened a bottle of red Venetian wine for the adults, seeing the men were done with their tea.

"Dinner's ready," she smiled, setting Harry's plate down just as he returned with the bags.

"Harry," Sirius grinned in greeting and patted the seat beside him as the young man joined them. "Good to see you. Are you and James staying for the night?" he asked, seeing the bags.

"They're staying for Christmas," Hermione set the carved chicken plate in the middle before sitting down.

"Marvellous!" Sirius beamed and poured out the wine between the four of them. "It's going to be the best Christmas yet," he raised his glass in toast and they all clinked theirs together.

"Cheers," Remus nodded to Harry warmly, glad to have him and James staying as well.

"Bon appétit," Hermione wished everyone as they dug in.

* * *

She rubbed the last of her honeysuckle oil into her forearms and cleaned her hands of the excess while she puttered about her room. It was square, spacious, and the periwinkle blue walls were illuminated only by the bedside lamp that she had switched on and the fairy lights hanging above her bed. She put her jeans into the washing basket and folded her sweater on the stool by the dressing table before putting on her sleeping shorts and long-sleeve top to keep her shoulders warm at night. She often turned in her sleep due to vivid dreams and the occasional nightmare, so she didn't want to risk catching a cold.

Her bedside table held a steaming cup of earl grey tea, a thick tome titled 'Interpretation of the Futhark runes by Muggle Symbology' that she began reading a couple of days ago, her wand and a small pot of calendula balm that lessened the impact of the harsh winter weather on her lips. Hermione liked her little creature comforts and the room reflected her warm personality. She just settled in and reached for the book when there was a shuffling sound at her door.

Her brows rose in surprise when it stopped suddenly and there was a beat of silence before it resumed again. The sound soon become familiar and she rose to open the door. In front of her room on the warm teak floor sat a large black shaggy dog with kind grey eyes. Hermione sighed but a small smile stretched her lips. "Can't sleep again?" she asked and reached down to scratch his ear.

Padfoot licked her wrist and made a small humming noise, his head turning sideways in silent question, not daring to bark and wake up everyone else.

Hermione stepped aside and waved him in. "Go on then," she encouraged.

Padfoot slapped his tail excitedly on the floorboards before getting up and scurrying into her room. With one great leap he was on the bed, turning around on the spot at the end by her feet to get comfortable. Hermione closed the door and returned to bed, climbing back under the duvet carefully to not dislodge the large dog. It was becoming a habit for the Marauder it would seem.

The first night Sirius was back in the house was difficult for him. The place was renovated, everyone was older, everything was changed and he couldn't sleep. So he did the one thing that always helped, changed into his animagus form and went for a run. Once he returned to the warm house, he was still far too awake and now cold as well. Everyone was sleeping but one, Hermione. There was a sliver of light coming from under her door and he could hear the pages of a book turning periodically before scratching on her door. She let him in her room, didn't mind him curling up on her bed and falling asleep. He would have gone to Remus just as he did when they were younger, but his friend was fast asleep, exhausted from the long day and Hermione provided great comfort. And so he has been to her room over the past week on several nights for comfort.

"Are you alright over there?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea and patted the space beside her in invitation if he wanted some warmth.

He shuffled up on the bed and laid against her side with a soft whine. He managed to fall asleep for half an hour but was woken up by a great feeling of darkness and emptiness. Hermione sensed he had a nightmare and gently scratched his ear before her hand moved lower and began caressing and rubbing his fluffy side and belly to comfort him.

Padfoot let out a canine hum, a comfortable sound of enjoyment as she carded her fingers through his long fur. Hermione smiled and switched off the lamp before settling down on her side, her hand remaining on Padfoot's belly, gently soothing him with belly rubs until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Poor Hermione, life just keeps throwing her curve balls. Well done to everyone for surviving January, and to celebrate, get ready for a double down as two chapters are being posted this time! Let me know your thoughts :***

 **Love,**

 **Sybilla**

* * *

"How was your trip to France?" Hermione asked the beautiful woman across from her as they sat down at the kitchen table.

It was the merriest Christmas eve and day Grimmauld Place has seen since the war, or possibly ever. Hermione and Fluer were cooking up a storm in the kitchen, Sirius kept sneaking bits from their pots for himself and the children to taste, while Harry and Remus helped him occupy the two girls and three boys in the sitting room that has become the unofficial playroom for the two days.

Two sets of building blocks, a pot of freshly made glittery slime, two children's potions kits and several small brooms were all strewn around as everyone was occupied with something else. Teddy sported a shaggy crimson mop throughout the festive season to match his Christmas jumper, and couldn't stop smiling at the great company of the other children. The dining table was heaving with food as they all sat down for Christmas dinner and that night they stayed up late, the children playing with their new toys and gifts, the men cleaning up the kitchen while Hermione and Fleur put their feet up with some dessert and Baileys.

On Boxing Day the five members of the Weasley clan headed to France to visit Fleur's parents, and Harry dropped off James and Teddy at the Burrow before getting back to work. His position as an auror meant shifts during holidays were inevitable and as much as he loved Grimmauld place, he was glad to keep his mind busy with work. Hermione herself headed to Switzerland to visit her last living relative, her grandmother Geraldine Dubois who lived in Geneva now after moving from Nice where she lived most her life.

She took a very early morning international portkey in order to get back on the 2nd January, the day the full moon cycle was to begin. She was not supposed to get back until after the full moon but wanted to surprise Teddy and the two Marauders. What she found instead was a note on the kitchen table from Harry, saying Teddy wanted to stay at the Burrow for another couple of days, and the men nowhere to be seen. She set her shoulder bag down and headed up the stairs quietly to unpack her suitcase and check that everything was okay. She reached Sirius's room and saw the door was ajar, the bedsheets mused but the bed empty. Her steps were quiet upon reaching Remus' bedroom only a couple of doors down and she gently pushed the door open to look in.

Under the ruby red sheets lay a topless Sirius, his bare shoulders and back covered in tattoos, small and large, faded and new-looking alike. His dark curls were messy and his breathing deep as he lay on his belly, resting peacefully. Remus was pressed along the length of his back, head resting on Sirius' shoulder blade and an arm wrapped around his trim waist securely. His breathing too was deep and exhausted, skin a little pallid from the effects of the moon. Hermione gently closed the door again and cast a silencing charm on it while she summoned her luggage and unpacked, tidied up the downstairs, and left some steaming omelettes and bacon under heating charms for the men to find for breakfast. She gathered her handbag and headed through the floo to Shell Cottage where she found Fleur having a quiet cup of tea.

"It was great, I miss mes parents sometimes. We don't get as much time as we would like, to call on each ozer," Fleur explained as she poured them another cup. "How was Suisse?" she asked.

Hermione switched to French as they talked about her grandmother and the stories the old matriarch told her. They tried to see each other once a year ever since the war, especially as Hermione's parents were killed in a car accident of all things and they were the only blood relation each of them had. Geraldine was an extremely wealthy woman with a sharp mind and great sense of humour and they got on fantastically, so she always returned with happy memories from her visit.

Fleur enjoyed the fact that both her husband and best friend were multilingual and it brought her a great sense of comfort to be able to express herself in her mother tongue and listen to stories from the continent.

"What about yourself and Bill?" Hermione asked, switching back to English. "How was your New Year celebration?"

Fleur brought over some fresh bread, cheese, butter and marmalade to have for breakfast while they talked. "Comme ci, comme ça. Molly eez as Molly always has been. Geenevra got tipsy and gossiped about the divorce, Ronald came with a..groupee? Groupee, oui?" she asked not quite sure about the phrasing before shrugging and continuing. "His usual type anyway. And poor George was melancholy the whole eeve. Arthur eez doing well though, I think they will be going on a holiday to Spain this year," she summarised with slight exasperation at the tedious Christmas family union at the Burrow.

Hermione cut off a slice of the bread and spread some butter on while she listened. "Ron had another groupie? Still? One would think he would be more reasonable these days. It's been eight years since the war, fame only gets you so far and I hear he doesn't have much else going for him," Hermione sighed tiredly. They haven't spoken a word to each other since their failed attempt at dating and to be honest she didn't know the person that was once her best friend.

"No frowning, you will have wrinkles," Fleur teased her, trying to lighten up her mood. She could see Hermione was troubled and perhaps a bit lonely. Having friends and family was one thing, but having a partner and a loving relationship was another. She knew Hermione occasionally dated to relieve the tension but she never really looked interested enough in someone to fall in love with. Fleur suspected that it had something to do with the man, or rather men, her friend lived with.

Hermione chuckled around a small cube of the hard goats cheese. "I'm already going grey from living with three boys at the house," she joked but really she couldn't imagine moving out at this point. She would be too lonely and miss both Teddy and the Marauders too much.

What she saw this morning was friendship and love in the way Remus and Sirius rested together. They had that in common, Sirius and herself, the comfort they found in Remus. He could be a stubborn, passionate man, a sign of the wolf within occasionally coming through the calmness that surrounded him. He had a patience, understanding and gentleness about him that put anyone at ease even when greatly distressed. And the way Remus was holding his dear friend even unconsciously in sleep told her of how familiar the embrace was. Even asleep, he held his friend firmly, close to his own body, almost shielding him, protective of what was precious to him. By the looks of it Sirius was still struggling with nightmares and insomnia, and Remus seemed to bring him the comfort he needed, just as she tried to when he visited her as Padfoot. So it was no wonder he was sleeping so soundly in a safe embrace of someone he trusted and cherished.

She suspected that only Remus knew that Sirius and herself were actually very good friends. In the summer before their fifth yeah, Hermione and Ron came to stay at the Headquarters and awaited for Harry to join them. They spent days clearing the place out, each relegated to certain rooms to do the clear out by Molly. She would often stumble upon a bored, frustrated or tired Sirius who felt cooped up in a house he hated and feeling like he was no help at all. Ron was always hanging out with the twins and Remus was dealing with Tonks' interest in him. So they were both often in the library in the evening, Hermione because she was fascinated by it, and Sirius because it was a solitary place. That was until she stumbled upon him and a bottle of fire-whiskey on the sofa, looking morose.

At first he only offered her a hello and returned to his drink. Then she started walking around the library and he realised she was about to touch a book that could potentially kill her and sobered up very quickly, summoning the book towards him instead and out of her reach. And that's how it all began, with a book and fire-whiskey by the library fire. She asked him about his way of life and he curiously listened to the muggle side of her living with her parents. And when they returned for Christmas after Mr. Weasley was saved by Harry's vision, they resumed as they were in their easily growing friendship. Sirius' insomnia was rearing its ugly head then as it was now. Once they even fell asleep on the sofa in front of the fire, and woke up in the early morning hours, hastily but quietly sneaking to their own rooms before Molly found them. As kind-hearted and well-meaning as Molly was, she could also make an elephant out of a mosquito. But since then Hermione spent some evenings in the library, sometimes being a silent comfort to the patriarch of the once noble house of Black while she read and he drank his sorrows away.

When he went through the veil, Hermione felt the pain of his passing, as a friend but also as someone who witnessed Harry's pain at losing his godfather, and Remus' sorrow at losing his dear friend. The realisation that he was the last Marauder alive was crushing to the werewolf. Having Sirius back in the land of living was indescribable. She was happy to have her friend back, but at the same time the rules have now changed somewhat. When she was fifteen, there was a clear line between them that resulted in a good friendship. Now, Sirius was still technically an only thirty-seven-year-old man with a young spirit, and she was supposed to be twenty-seven years old but due to the time-turner use was easily toeing thirty, mature beyond her years. This put them in a much more equal standing than they were before and changed their dynamic to where both Sirius and Remus were now occupying her mind and heart.

"Good morning ladies," Bill's arrival brought her back from her musings, the eldest Wesley son walking in while pulling a jumper over his head.

Hermione chuckled at his boxer shorts that had little rune puzzles on them, smiling when he came to the table and kissed his beaming wife before pecking her cheek. "Good morning and Happy New Year," she wished him, spreading some marmalade onto the last couple of bites of her bread.

"Back from Switzerland so early? I thought you were staying until the 5th," Bill asked as he brought over a plate and the steaming moka, and joined them at the table to have breakfast.

"I was but I wanted to surprise the boys," she explained. "Though Teddy is apparently still at the Burrow?" she asked.

Bill nodded. "So are our three. Dad found the tent we used for our wedding at the back of his shed and decided to raise it again and make it a playground and sleepover tent for them. So they are all having an epic tournament and sleepover," he explained before looking at his wife, the sparks in his eyes bright. Having the cottage for themselves without the children was clearly very good for the happy couple.

"Sounds wonderful, Arthur has the best ideas. Well, mostly," she grinned remembering the flying Ford Anglia.

Bill snorted. "That would be an understatement. We were thinking of popping into Diagon Alley for some books and bits now that the post Christmas sales are on. Do you want to come with?" he asked before taking a large bite with a hum.

Hermione didn't want to get in their way so she quickly thought of a convenient excuse. "I'm afraid with the way Sirius and Remus are snoozing, I'll have to do the clean up," she said before getting up and sending the dishes into the sink.

Fleur knew her friend too well and got up with her. "I'll see you out, you best apparate from the beach, it eez beautiful this morning," she said and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, guiding her out after they waved to Bill.

As they were walking down a damp sand dune, Fleur looked at her friend. "Are you sure you don't want to come withe uz?" she asked. "You really are welcome to, we love your company."

Hermione offered a small smile but shook her head. "Really, I have laundry to do and with Remus and Sirius both restless, I'll have my hands full to keep the peace. Want to do lunch on Saturday?" she suggested.

"Merde, I nearly forgot! You must come on Saturday, Charles will be visiting for the weekend!" she beamed.

"Charlie?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Is something the matter or was he finally able to get some time off?" Charlie was forever busy as the head of the hatchery at the Romanian dragon reserve. He was a great guy though and they've exchanged many letters over the years when working on cases and just to keep in touch.

"I think he has some news, mais je suis pas sûr," Fleur explained. "Please do come, he would be happy to see you," she urged, hoping that Charlie may distract Hermione and maybe bring her to other thoughts.

Hermione didn't even have to think about it, it would be great to see the second eldest Weasley. "Of course, I'll be happy to come," she smiled.

"Bien. Firecall if you need anything or want to have a cup of tea," Fluer brought them to a halt at the apparition point and they quickly kissed on the cheek before Hermione popped back to the Grimmauld place garden.


	6. Chapter 6

"Surprise! Happy New Year!" Hermione offered by way of greeting as she came into the kitchen through the back door, spotting the two men at the table.

"Happy New Year love!" Sirius greeted her merrily as she leaned down and pecked his cheek, he landed a loud kiss on her cold cheek, leaving behind an outline of his lips in bacon grease.

Hermione tutted at him as she rubbed the edge of her sleeve over it to get the grease off before heading around the table to Remus.

"Happy New Year Hermione," he offered a tired smile, kissing her other cheek and breathing in the scent of honeysuckle, sea, and.…veela? "How are Bill and Fleur?" he asked, seeing he guessed correctly when the young woman waggled her finger at him for being so nosy, no pun intended.

She really should have known he would be able to smell Fleur's pheromones clearly, especially now. "They're enjoying time to themselves while the children are at the Burrow. They're out for a date today," she offered as she joined them at the table after hanging up her coat.

"And how was Switzerland? Have you met any dashing young gentlemen at the ski slopes?" Sirius grinned at her cheekily, barely hiding the wince of pain as Remus' foot made contact with his bare shin.

Hermione snorted inelegantly. "As if, grand-mère had me very busy with shopping, the theatre and walks in the hills. I only managed to go skiing one afternoon," she explained before summoning two small packages from her room. "I hope I have that much energy at eighty. Oh, and I come bearing gifts from my travels," she handed each a package. While Remus' was clearly a heavy box, Sirius raised a brow at the intriguing softness of his own package.

"You shouldn't have, Hermione. You've already been far too kind for Christmas," Remus said humbly, still not used to getting gifts just because, without any occasion. At least Hermione managed to get him used to birthdays and Christmases over the past years.

Remus was definitely feeling spoiled. Hermione, the sneaky witch, has raided his wardrobe and kitted him with new dress robes for Ministry functions, two new suits for work, and a pair of pyjamas so soft they made Moony purr when she cast a heating charm on them before he put them on. And all of that just for Christmas! He truly was surprised to be getting more. He carefully unwrapped the box, barely tearing the paper at all before lifting the lid of a beautiful wooden box. Inside he found two old tomes, his eyes sparkling with interest. Very few people knew that Remus was actually fluent in both French and German, and both muggle and wizarding European history, politics and legislation were one of his greatest interests. Hermione managed to find these two gems in a gorgeous antikvariat that held books, antiques and historical maps. One of them was a volume on the development of the justice system in Italy, and the other discussed the importance of the Carpathian mountains and the Alps in the muggle Second World War. The rest of the box was overflowing with famous brands of muggle chocolate such as Lindt, Toblerone, Cailler, Milka and Frey, which were all his favourite. If he weren't so tired and lacked appetite, he would be already tasting some of it.

"I thought you may want to use the box for your personal chocolate storage," Hermione chuckled, seeing the rare moment of childish joy in the otherwise serious man.

"Thank you, Hermione. You know a way to a man's heart," he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles in thanks.

"Yes through the stomach," Hermione chuckled. "Or leather," She grinned, looking at Sirius.

The other Marauder has up until now watched as Remus opened his package. At the mention of leather however he tore into the wrapping like a five year old and deftly untied the strings of a protective leather bag to reveal a gorgeous black leather biker jacket made out of tough, durable sheep hide that would protect him on the bike as well.

"Hermione…" he breathed as he reverently touched the gorgeous leather and breathed in one of his favourite scents .

Hermione's grin softened to a fond smile. "Harry took your last jacket, to have as a memory, but it got shredded during one of his undercover operations. I thought you could use a new one for when you take your lady out for a ride in the spring. Hagrid returned her in perfect shape," she offered.

It would hopefully add something familiar but new to the equally new wardrobe for the once again reinstated Lord Black. The first two days after Sirius was returned to their world were busy with arrangements. First they cleared his name of any criminal charges, then they restored him to his title of Lord Black while honouring Harry's wishes to set up a trust fund for Teddy large enough that neither he nor Remus would ever need for anything anyway. Then Sirius disappeared for a few hours and returned heaving with clothing bags to actually have something to wear other than the clothes on his back. Apparently his personal tailor nearly had a heart-attack at the sight of him, before clearing out the place of other customers and making him a full set of traditional and modern wizarding wear. Hermione found it hilarious that amongst the bags of luxurious fabrics, she found a Primark bag full of muggle skinny jeans, hoodies and funky cartoon socks. New clothes were a necessity and a small comfort but they made Sirius feel better connected to the world. A leather jacket was all he was missing and she just couldn't resist it when she saw it in the little boutique, something to reconnect him with his passion.

Sirius got out of his chair and pulled it on over his t-shirt, still managing to look like a heartthrob despite the fact that he was only wearing boxers on his bottom half, and his lily-white legs were on show. It fit perfectly.

"You are one of a kind, Hermione Granger," he leaned down and hugged her around the shoulders, landing a non-greasy kiss on her cheek this time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she squeezed his hand for a moment before pouring herself some tea.

"Does this mean you'll go for a ride with me on the old lady?" he grinned, back to his usual cheeky self.

"Nice try," she shot him down mercilessly, chuckling when he grabbed onto his chest as if he were actually hurt.

"You wound me madam. One day, I'm telling you!" he said resolutely before finishing off his eggs. "When did you get back anyway?" he asked.

"Just around seven. I saw the note from Harry, unpacked and headed over to catch up with Fluer," she said honestly without mentioning checking in on them. Remus' nose was way too good this time of the month and would pick up a lie but not an omission.

She pretended to not notice the quick look the men exchanged while she poured some milk into her cup. "By the way, the fridge is nearly empty, so I'm going to do shopping. Any special requests?" she asked, knowing the men loved seasonal food and it would get their mind off questioning her.

"That French brandy cream for pancakes would be great," Sirius grinned, his sweet tooth a rival to Remus'. Bingo, easily distracted.

She chuckled and looked at Remus, his sharp gaze clearly seeing right through her, but he let it pass. "Thank you, I am sure you will get my regular fair," he said somewhat bitterly, the rare meat he craved this time of the month a sore spot that reminded him of the beast within.

Hermione tutted. "So you don't want chocolate and venison then. I can always get you vegetables and parma violets," she said pointedly, unappreciative of his self-loathing tone.

Remus swallowed a growl at the challenge to his wolf, but Hermione saw it and her features softened. "There's nothing wrong with cravings. You're a wolf and I'm a banshee once a month, same difference," she teased, making Sirius snort after her as she put her coat on and headed out to do the shopping.

"She has a point, mate," Sirius grinned at Remus who rolled his eyes and headed for the library to sulk in peace.

* * *

Hermione scooped up the last of the wolfsbane potion into the goblet, glad that Remus was taking it again. After the war he refused to take the potion for a few months, instead locking himself into the cellar of the house under extra protection, punishing himself with the pain of the transformation and unleashing the full force of Moony upon himself. She had finally managed to convince him to start drinking it again when Teddy was nearly a year, making him see reason for Teddy's sake.

She headed upstairs with the smoking goblet and went straight for the library where she knew Remus has been brooding for most of the day. Sometimes his mood would get dark and there were occasions when he had growled at her for ruffling his feathers too much with her presence or words. She knew not to prod his temper this close to the moon and just observed to see whether Remus was in a mood or wished for company.

Hermione entered the library quietly, knowing he could probably smell her and the potion approaching and looked around. She frowned when she couldn't spot the man. She was sure he was here somewhere… She set the steaming goblet down and walked to the armchair by the fire. The seat was still warm and slightly dented, and the book beside it was open without a bookmark which was unusual. So he was here but didn't want to be seen. Or, he was playing hide and seek.

"Come out, come out…wherever you are…" she said melodically, smiling when she heard a slight rumble of a growl that indicating he was feeling playful and not hiding.

Sometimes she missed the physical exertion of her teenage years, though she didn't miss struggling to find clothing small enough to fit. She still maintained an athletic built by walking, running and duelling, and of course parenting Teddy when he began to toddle kept her in excellent shape. But over the years she grew into her curves as her metabolism slowed down a bit. Doing sports with Teddy and dulling and exercising with Remus like this was always her favourite though.

She pulled out the wand from her thigh holster and cast a few charms including a silencing charm on her feet and an invisibility charm on her body. This way Remus could only track her via scent. She heard another growl and grinned before kicking off her shoes and dropping them with a thud by the sofa as she walked away. It was clear Remus has cast an invisibility spell too as she could hear silent footsteps and measured breathing. She gripped the bookshelf beside her tightly and began climbing it, trying to pick the shelves that looked most solid and wouldn't creak. She climbed up to the landing raised above the entrance and halted, her breathing calm and moderated.

And then she listened. Still. Patient.

A soft creak of the wood under weight to her right on the ground floor….

A growl by the sofa where she dumped her shoes…

Maybe he was trying to pace around and track her scent as she moved. That was a clever strategy….

A moment later she found out she was sorely mistaken. Before her very eyes Remus materialised by the table and picked up the goblet with the last of the wolfsbane potion. The last dose that would ensure his sanity during the full moon tonight. And then he promptly chucked it into the fire.

Hermione froze in shock. Never in her life has she seen Remus behave this way. Not only did he completely disregard and disrespect her time and effort in brewing the potion, but the ingredients alone came to 20 galleons each month. Not that they were poor but that was a lot of coin to spend on a potion that was wasted. Missing even one dose in the week coming up to the full moon meant he would turn into the beast instead of keeping his own mind anyway and didn't have to bother drinking it for the past six days in the first place.

"Remus, no!" she cancelled the charms on herself and jumped over the railing, landing softly like a cat in a crouch. "What have you done!" she strode over to him angrily.

A rakish grin stretched Remus' lips, a sight she was certainly not used to. "I did what had to be done. I will not take any more of that poison," he growled distastefully.

"Poison? Have you lost your mind?" Hermione growled back, fuming at his attitude.

Strong hands gripped her arms and pressed her against the nearby wall, Remus' handsome scarred face lowering to hers until they were eye to eye. And what breathtaking eyes they were, no longer the beautiful forest green but rather bright molten gold and penetrating her very soul. "I refuse to drink it, so I do not lose my mind," he said very clearly, his voice calm but carrying strength beyond the man who owned it.

And that's when it finally clicked. "Moony…." she whispered, the only possible explanation for the change in the man before her.

Remus' handsome lips stretched into a proud grin. "Brightest witch of her age, that's what Padfoot keeps calling you. He is correct," he observed, his nostrils flaring as he breathed her in. Hot human flesh, honeysuckle, tea, excitement and fear. "You need not fear me. I would not hurt my mate," he positively purred at her closeness.

Hermione stiffened. He just called her mate….

No. That was impossible.

"That can't be…" she whispered. "I saw you….with Sirius. He is your mate, surely…" her voice getting stronger as she focused her mind.

Moony let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a pained grunt. "You are both mates," he said fiercely, his hold on her arms tightening.

"Help me understand," Hermione coaxed, hoping that gentleness would sooth the wolf. She gently reached up, his grip loosening on her arm as she caressed his stubbled cheek with her soft hand.

Moony closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the touch of his mate and when the eyes opened again, they have returned to their usual gentle green. Hermione took in a sharp breath and stepped away at once from a very confused Remus, rubbing her arms to return feeling to them. She will have some nasty bruises the next day.

"Hermione? What happened? I remember reading…I must have fallen asleep. Is it time for the potion yet?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him mutely for a second. Remus didn't remember anything. So she made a split second decision. "It is, but there is none left," she motioned at the dropped goblet. "I'm sorry it's my fault, I should have stopped it," she apologised, seeing the look of unease that instantly came over Remus' features. It wasn't a lie, she should have stopped it, had she known Moony would spill it, so he didn't notice the incomplete truth in his distress.

"Was that the last of it?" he asked, pacing in front of the fireplace, looking at the spilled potion that was still smoking.

Hermione nodded. "The one I brewed, yes. I have a friend though who makes extra every month. I'll firecall her immediately and bring you some more. I promise you'll have it on time," she said quickly and left the library in a hurry before anything else could happen.

And an hour later she fulfilled her promise.

Remus got another freshly brewed dose of wolfsbane which was delivered to him by Sirius this time, to avoid any complications.

And he drank it before dinner, ready to run around the garden with his friend Padfoot.

Hermione excused herself from dinner early, saying she was very tired and wanted to read in bed. Instead she snuck into the library and found any additional books on werewolf mating she could before retreating to her bedroom.

Her eyes were itching with exhaustion by two o'clock in the morning so she closed the book and looked out of her window into the garden. A beautiful grey wolf and a large black dog lay side by side under the large full moon, resting peacefully after running around and completely clueless to the changes in their lives that were about to occur.


	7. Chapter 7

The days following the incident in the library were hell. Remus had no idea anything had happened and Hermione dreaded the possibility of Moony coming out again before the full moon cycle was over. But he did not come out, probably because she was careful to be busy with work and Teddy, and out of Remus' company.

By the time Friday came around, her team was just finishing up the last of the research on their latest dig, and Hermione was locked inside her office where she kept most of her research. It was too risky keeping her notes in the house these days, with Padfoot or Teddy occasionally crawling into her bed after a bad dream.

She leafed through the pages of her notebook and read through all the facts once again to try and bring her head around it. Moony can take over the body of the human he inhabits. Remus either doesn't know about this, or hasn't told her. Those were the things she knew when the incident happened. Now for the facts and observations from the literature; The wolf could only be as intelligent as the human. Essentially they were two beings cohosting in one form that gave way to the other form during the full moon, until the human accepted the wolf and they became one being and one mind of mixed nature. Most humans never accepted their wolf, however if the human and wolf did accept each other, it could go either way. The human would become more lupine, just like the vicious Fenrir Greyback who was more wolf than man, or more human with a few lupine qualities, and capable of controlling the change. Those cases were however extremely rare and Hermione only ever found one account of such a positive unification.

It took her a few days however to figure out the way Moony talked about mates. Werewolves mating habits were a widely debated topic. Some suggested as wolves mated for life, so did werewolves. Apparently some werewolves never found a mate, which made them more vicious. That would explain Greyback. She shuddered to think there was a reasonable female that would allow herself to be mated to that monster. Those who lost their mates never found another one and remained a solitary existence, or took another partner that was not their mate and never reached true happiness again. That part was saddening to Hermione until she realised the significance of that information.

It was still a hypothesis but from what little Moony told her, it may very well be what was happening. Remus and Sirius practically grew up together, for a time lived together, and then when the Potters were killed were separated for 12 years. Remus mourned the loss of his friend and lost the trust in Sirius for a while. Then after their third year Remus moved into Grimmauld place for a couple of years and everything seemed to be better, he seemed happier, more healthy. Until Sirius passed through the veil. Remus mourned for nearly a year before he finally gave into Tonks' wishes and married her. Hermione could only draw one conclusion in light of this new information and that was that Sirius must be Remus' mate. The heartbreak, the mourning, then marrying another partner because his mate was dead and would never be with the one he loved… And now their joyous reunion. It all seemed to fit.

And then there was Moony who said she was his mate, but Sirius was mate as well. Could it be that because they were two different beings, they each had a different mate? And what would happen if Remus was to accept his wolf? Would one of them cease to be a mate? Would they become a triad?

Her head was pounding incessantly so she closed her notebook and flicked her wand to lock the door to her office before taking off her long-sleeve top. It has been a few days since the library incident and despite the dittany and oils, she still bore the now purple and green bruises in the shape of Remus' large hands. She has been careful to always wear long sleeves and not to hit the tender skin, and hoped no one noticed. Her top drawer held a small first aid kit with potions and small pots of salve, so she applied some dittany before pulling her top back on, just in time for a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called after removing the locking charm.

Bill poked his head in. "Fleur just firecalled. There's a nasty virus going around the school. She picked up Victoire and said Teddy didn't look too good. I tried Remus but he's in court."

Hermione thanked him and threw the notebook into her handbag as she rushed out. She flooed to the school and found that Teddy's class was not even half full with so many ill. Susan Bones, their ex-classmate and now Teddy's class teacher, looked relieved to see her. Apparently there's been some sort of virus going around the class and most children were becoming tired and lethargic. Teddy looked pale and unfocused, and very happy to see her. She could see he was in no state to be there and once they were out of sight of his classmates Hermione picked him up in her arms and flooed them back home.

"It's alright Teddybear, we're home now," she kissed his forehead and headed straight upstairs to his bedroom. Teddy may have been a strong eight-year-old but he was tired and hurting and Mimi was going to take care of him so he hugged her close around the neck and lay his head on her shoulder.

Sirius' head poked out of his bedroom curiously at the early activity, not expecting anyone to be back from work just yet. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing Teddy so pallid.

"A virus going around the school. Could you please get him a glass of orange juice?" she asked before depositing the little boy in his bed.

She started undressing him to get him into his pyjamas when she noticed a rash on his belly that seemed to be spreading up to his chest. She cast a couple of quick diagnostic charms and tutted. The rash wasn't there last night and Teddy looked sleepy but healthy this morning. It appeared that chicken pox in magical children had a rapid development, she has never seen this before. Sirius knocked on the door and she turned to look at him, halting him in step with a raised hand.

"Have you ever had chicken pox?" she asked.

Sirius frowned, thinking back to his youth but shook his head. "I don't think so," he admitted.

"And Remus?" she asked as she continued to change Teddy into his white pyjamas with little golden snitches, his favourite.

"I don't know," Sirius admitted.

"You may have already been exposed to it but no need to continue your exposure. Just leave the glass on the floor and avoid Teddy's room for now," she advised. "And please call Remus' office. He's in court but should be out soon. Let them know he needs to check in when he's out of the hearing."

Sirius nodded. "Anything else you need?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Just make sure he sleeps while I get him an ointment?" she asked as she tucked the boy in and kissed his forehead, seeing he was already asleep.

"I'll keep my door open and place an alarm on his door," Sirius promised, seeing the frown of worry between her brows.

Hermione nodded in thanks and hurried back downstairs to make a floo call. The now retired Poppy Pomfrey was only too happy to speak to her, the two of them developing a bond after the war when Hermione volunteered to help heal the injured and then occasionally helping Poppy in the hospital wing while she studied. She invited Hermione through to her home and showed her how to prepare a salve similar to the zinc oxide paste the muggles used on their children. As Teddy was most definitely a magical child, they had to prepare it with magical herbs.

"Just like muggle children, magical children will only have chicken pox once. Have you had yours?" Poppy asked her.

Hermione nodded. "When I was five. But Remus and Sirius probably didn't have it yet so it's just Teddy and I through this one," she admitted. "So just keep rubbing this salve in?" she asked, making a note of the recipe while they prepared it.

"Yes, that's right. If you want to make it into a paste and apply it a bit thicker, all you have to do is mix in baby powder. It will not interact with the magical properties and you can moderate the thickness of the paste that way," she explained.

Hermione thanked her profusely and they agreed to catch up over a cup of tea once Teddy was well again before she flooed back home. She found a pacing Remus by the fireplace.

"Is it true? Chicken pox?" he asked her immediately, his green eyes worried and a deep frown sitting between his brows.

Hermione shook off her coat and sent it to the hanger. "Yes. I have a salve for him and the recipe if we need to make more. Did you have yours?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "I didn't have them before I was bitten and after that I didn't catch them. Apparently I'm not immune though, I've known other wolves that got them," he admitted.

Hermione nodded. "You best not risk it then," she suggested gently and squeezed his shoulder soothingly.

"I know you'll take the best care of him, you always do," he said knowingly, reassuring himself. Rationally he knew Hermione was the best healer out of them, but that didn't mean his instinct to hold and care for his cub was not strong.

"I promise he will get through this without a scratch," she smiled reassuringly and headed upstairs with the salve.

Teddy was whimpering in discomfort, the fever making him sweat and soaking his now mousy brown hair, and his hand trying to reach the itch around his body. Padfoot was trying to make him smile by chasing his tail in the doorway and doing tricks but the boy was not happy.

"Mimi," he called to her and Hermione hastened her step, throwing her coat over the banister before heading to his room.

"I'm just here, Teddybear," she smiled, patting Padfoot gently on the neck for being so kind to try and distract him. "Clever Pads," she whispered, knowing that as Sirius he was susceptible to catch chicken pox but in his dog form he was safe to stay with them.

She got a lick to her wrist before the large dog lay down in the doorway and watched as she gently picked Teddy up to sit in her lap and lean against her.

"Okay, we're going to get rid of this itch and let you sleep. How about that?" she asked, gently pulling his hands out of the sleeves of his pyjamas so she could spread the salve over his arms and chest.

Teddy whimpered and nodded, leaning into his Mimi. "You won't leave again?" he asked, reaching up to tangle his little fingers into the few curls that came out of her plait.

"I'll just go change into my pyjamas and then I won't leave you again, promise," she kissed his sweaty forehead as she spread the salve over his skin and felt him slump into her a bit more with relief. It was clearly what he needed.

She cast a cooling charm on his pillow to help him nod off once he was back in his pyjamas and watched him fall asleep as she carded her fingers through his mottled locks gently. Once asleep as quietly got up and headed out but left the door partially open and alarmed. Padfoot lifted his head, his ears straightening up on top of his head in attention.

"I won't be long, I'll just grab a quick shower and change and I'll be back. Guard the door for me?" she asked and received another lick to her hand, rewarding Padfoot with a scratch to the ear where he always enjoyed it most.

Remus was pacing in the kitchen when a bright silvery otter came floating in, swimming in the air around his head. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar patronus as it rubbed its cheek against his before Hermione's soft voice spilled from its mouth. "Teddy is settled and sleeping, I'll stay the night with him. Could we please have a pot of fruit tea and some water? Padfoot is guarding us, leave it with him and I'll pick it up on my way in. He'll be fine, Remus, I promise," her message ended and Remus admitted he felt quite reassured by it. He sprang to action, glad to have something to do, and hope it won't be long before his son is better.

* * *

It took three days for the fever to break, three long days that Hermione spent in pyjamas, caring for Teddy's health, reading to him, holding him up on her hip and walking around to soothe him when the high temperature made him cry. Three days of being guarded by Padfoot who refused to leave them for more than five minutes, and who checked in on her every evening after Teddy fell asleep, keeping her company. Three days of Remus pacing behind the door and leaving them tea and soup and biscuits and hot chocolate and anything he thought would make them smile and keep them well.

Finally on the fourth day Hermione woke up to Teddy curled up in her arms, feeling warm but no longer sweaty and feverish. And most of all his hair was starting to look more vibrant, a coppery red like his uncle Bill's. Hermione smiled to herself with relief and checked his arms gently to not wake him, seeing the rash drying out nicely. They made it through the worst.

She gently untangled the little fingers in her curls and cuddled the little boy up in his duvet before heading downstairs for a proper cup of tea. She cast a quick refreshing charm on herself to not carry the sickness with her and stepped into the kitchen where the two Marauders were having their breakfast and coffee. Their conversation fell silent as she joined them at the table and summoned a mug to help herself to coffee.

"Good news?" Remus asked, impatient to see his son well.

Hermione smiled over her cup and nodded. "The fever has broken, we're out of the woods," she said and watched the relief in the two handsome faces across from her. "It will be a few days before he's back to normal but we're getting there," she reassured them.

Remus reached for her hand and pulled it up to his stubbled cheek, kissing her palm in gratitude. "Thank you, you always care for him as if he were your own," he said, not realising the effect of his words until Sirius stepped on his foot in warning.

Hermione's smile remained fixed on her lips but a sparkle left her eyes, a flash of sadness darkened her beautiful whiskey eyes.

"I'm glad he's getting well. I'm going to grab a much needed shower and I'll see you later," she said, taking her cup with her and leaving them rather swiftly.

"Ow, what was that for," Remus growled as Sirius' hand met the back of his head.

"Now you've done it. Why would you say something like that?" he asked, knowing he was usually the one to put a foot in it, not Remus.

"It is the truth, she cares for my son as if he were her own," he grumbled.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "And you call me clueless. Hermione has been more of a mother to Teddy than Tonks ever was, due to no fault of her own of course. But that is the truth. He doesn't call her mum only because you keep reminding him that she is not," he observed pointedly, trying to make the man realise he's an idiot.

Remus looked into his cup sheepishly. "I did not mean to diminish her care or love for Teddy in the slightest," he hastened to explain.

"And she knows that," Sirius said patiently, rubbing a soothing hand down his back. "And I know that. But she still deserves an apology," he said with an encouraging smile.

Remus looked at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss his cheek and then headed upstairs to the library to wait for Hermione to emerge from her shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione padded into the library to grab another book to read to Teddy, her hair curled up in a towel turban as she rubbed the last of her oil into her bare arms while ascending the stairs. She didn't find the library empty as she expected, however.

Remus was pacing in front of the fire, reminding her of the last time they have been together alone in this very room and it made her feel somewhat uneasy. She tried to shrug it off however and headed for a shelf to pick a book without a word.

"Hermione, can we talk for a moment please?" he asked, hope clear in his green eyes. He watched her pause with a hand on one of Teddy's books and saw how the hair on her arms stood on ends. He's never seen her have such a reaction to him, but perhaps she was cold coming out of the hot shower.

Hermione looked at him, not feeling too confident in her plaid pyjama bottoms and a thin tank top, and tired from caring for Teddy. "Can we talk tomorrow? I just want to get in bed and get some rest," she proposed and turned back to the book shelf to pick a book and get out as quickly as possible.

"We will talk now, mate," a soft growl followed the words, making her freeze. Not only was that the wrong voice, but it was right. behind. her.

Completely aware of the dangerous territory she was in, Hermione turned around slowly only to look into the bright golden eyes of the wolf within the man. She could see his nostrils flare slightly as he breathed her in and shuddered. She wished she could say it was merely a shudder of fright but there was something exciting in the way he regarded her body with his senses.

"Please Moony, your cub is going to miss his story," she tried to appease him, thinking quickly on her feet and hoping the mention of Teddy would let him reconsider advancing on her any further.

The words had no effect however as he stepped closer and she had nowhere to go but to lean against the book case. "You take care of my cub like a true mate. I know you will take good care of our cubs in the future," his lips stretched into a pleased grin, an expression she was not used to seeing on Remus' handsome face.

Hermione was about to protest but his large hand slid around her waist and pulled her into his firm, scarred body as he claimed her lips in a very convincing kiss. Hermione was frozen in shock for a moment and opened her mouth to protest but he was too quick and his tongue too persistent as he kissed her passionately and she felt herself give into the sensation. Merlin it has been too long. The last time she was kissed or enjoyed good sex was over a year ago and she didn't even realise how high-strung she was until she felt his other hand squeeze her bum and a groan of pleasure escaped her throat.

"What in the world is going on?" Sirius' sobering voice came from the doorway, making them freeze.

When Hermione opened her eyes, Moony was gone and she was being held by Remus instead, their panting breath mingling for a moment before they stepped away from each other.

"I don't…I didn't…" Remus stuttered, trying to explain what happened without having any memory of it.

Hermione just looked at Sirius, seeing he was torn by what he saw and unsure how to explain this as well. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and headed for the door.

Sirius tried to stop her to make her explain, but she dodged his arm and ran into her room instead, locking the door with many charms as she quickly dressed and disapparated on the spot to the sound of insistent knocking.

They felt the wards shift, letting them know Hermione left the house and stood in the hallway just looking at each other. "What happened?" Sirius asked again, looking at his dearest friend and lover.

Remus shook his head. "I don't know. I promise you, I'm not making this up. I remember asking her if we could talk and the next thing I remember you came into the room and I was holding her," Remus tried to explain, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Sirius looked at him silently. It was not that he was jealous, he was worried. He had never seen two people so utterly clueless in his life. He knew Remus loved him but he was very close to Hermione and Sirius understood why. He loved her. They may never have expressed it but he could see a strong bond between them, just as the one they had. And if he were honest with himself, which Sirius avoided on most occasions but not this one, she was their glue.

"You have to believe me, Siri, I would never…I love you…" Remus shook his head and Sirius pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Shhh I know…I know you wouldn't…" he kissed the shoulder before him and gently rubbed his back.

"I just don't remember anything, it's like a blank in my mind…" Remus tried to understand, his mind working a mile a minute until he felt a contented growl rising in his chest. The wolf within was pleased. And he suddenly had a suspicion why...

* * *

Hermione landed onto the sandy beach on her knees, thankfully in one piece despite the tears blurring her vision badly. She rubbed the sleeve of her jumper over her eyes, trying to discern where exactly she was.

"Hermione!" Bill suddenly appeared next to her, pulling her up to her feet. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her red eyes and shaking body. It was a cold January day and she wasn't wearing a cloak, her curls heavy and damp. "Come on, let's get you inside," he cast a couple of warming charms on her and guided her inside the Shell cottage.

Fleur was waiting by the door with a blanket and quickly wrapped her in it, holding the trembling witch close to her in a tight hug.

"I ruined everything….it's all my fault…" Hermione managed before her throat tightened around a sob and more tears followed.

Fleur gave her husband a quick look and he nodded, starting on some tea and food. She guided the brunette into the living room, close to the fire so she could warm up. They curled up on the loveseat and Fleur just let her friend cry it out, holding her shivering frame through it.

"Shhh tout est bien….you weel be alright…" she tried, gently casting a drying charm over Hermione's hair to not anger the temperamental curls and make her warm.

Hermione just shook her head and pulled away, leaning against the armrest as she kicked off her sandy shoes and tucked her knees under her chin. She looked so small and miserable it broke the blonde's heart. "What happened?" she asked.

Bill came in with tea and some biscuits to hopefully make them feel better. Hermione offered a small grateful smile, her eyes so sad they broke his heart too. "Do you want to talk about it? I can leave," he suggested, thinking she may be more comfortable with his wife alone.

Hermione just shook her head. "Stay, please," she said softly and clutched the hot cup of tea like it was a lifeline.

Bill settled in the armchair next to her and looked at them both, wondering what could have caused this. He was surprised when Hermione reached into the pocket of her jumper and pulled out the leather-bound journal he knew she kept her research and thoughts in, before handing it to him.

"I don't know what to do," she explained and pointed to the page that was bookmarked.

While Bill read over her research quietly, Hermione explained everything to Fleur. The first time Moony manifested, the confusion, the bond between the two Marauders, everything. The couple listened patiently and Bill read over the research twice to make sure he understood the theory behind the mating.

"I just don't know what to do. Remus will never accept the wolf and he needs to be willing in order for the ritual to work. And what if that doesn't work either and one of us is no longer his mate? Both Sirius and myself would be crushed! I can't stay like this, hovering between them and not knowing what to do," she added tiredly.

Fluer pulled her into a tight hug when she saw more tears were welling up in her eyes. Bill closer her journal gently and set it on the table.

"And did you consider the possibility of it all working out? It would make Remus, Sirius, and yourself a triad. Is that what you want?" Bill asked.

Hermione blew her nose into the tissue Fleur summoned for her and nodded. "I love them both," she admitted, something she only admitted to herself recently.

There was no denying it. She has been in love with Remus since she finished school and they made a home together. And her love for Sirius was something that began as a teenage crush and grew into something entirely more lasting over the past weeks. She loved the two Marauders and had no interest in anyone else, that she knew with utmost certainty.

Bill nodded. "Then there is nothing left to do other than tell them and see what they want to do. If Remus loves you both and wants you to be happy, he will be willing to give this a try," he encouraged, knowing that Remus was a decent man and despite his struggle to accept the wolf would do anything to make Hermione safe and happy.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked, trying to believe his words.

Bill nodded. "I truly do believe it," he squeezed into the small space beside her and hugged the two women, making them smile. "But if you want to stay here for a couple of days to clear your head, you are more than welcome to. Charlie will be arriving some time tonight, and he would love to see you as well," he reminded her.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I would love to, but Teddy is still ill and neither Remus nor Sirius ever had chicken pox before. I need to get back home and make sure he's okay," she explained, feeling foolish for running out. She didn't really want to face the Marauders right now, but Teddy was her priority.

Bill and Fleur exchanged a quick look and Bill went to the kitchen to wrap up some of the cake Fleur baked earlier for her to take home.

The blond squeezed her friend tighter and made her look up into her eyes. "Trust me, it eez all going to be alright. Zey love you more zan you know, both of zem," she promised. "But we are here if you need anyzing."

"Thank you, both," Hermione leaned into the comfort, and after catching up about how the children were healing she accepted the cake and headed back to Grimmauld place through the floo.

The house was quiet when she came in, so she headed for the kitchen to set the cake down, expecting the men were upstairs. When she stepped into the kitchen though, she was met with the sight of the Marauders sitting at the table with some tea, waiting for her. She was a right sight with her hair frizzy, eyes red and puffy and knees still a bit damp from where she landed in the wet sand earlier. There was a moment of silence as they all looked at each other before Hermione headed for the cupboards.

"Bill and Fleur send their love, and some cake," she finally said before setting everything down on the table. "I'll go check on Teddy," She tried, hoping she would be able to leave but should have known better.

"He's sleeping, and we need to talk," Sirius got up and walked over to where she was standing, reaching for her warm, soft hand.

She looked at him carefully, unsure what to make of his expression. His eyes were however calm and warm, as they always were when he looked at her. Sirius gently guided her steps back to the table to join them. They took their usual seats, Remus at the head of the table, Sirius on his right and Hermione on his left hand side, as if they were having afternoon tea and not a life-changing conversation. She made herself a cup of tea and waited to see if one of them would begin. Remus for his part was silent and looking into his cup, as if he was not ready to do this either.

Sirius finally broke the silence once they were all settled. "We think we know what's happening," he began, drawing Hermione's gaze to him.

She bit her lip nervously and nodded for him to go on. Sirius cleared his throat, looking at Remus to see if he wanted to take over but the man's shoulders were hunched slightly with guilt and sorrow, so he continued himself. "When we were in school, and in the few years afterwards, we've seen something that is not really common in werewolves. The man is supposed to be the conscience during the majority of the month, and the wolf is meant to rule three nights of the full moon cycle instead. Moony has always been…different…" he tried to put it kindly.

"He's come out before then, and you knew it could happen," Hermione concluded, her voice soft and tired.

Sirius nodded, reaching across the table to squeeze Remus' hand supportively. "It is very rare and not meant to happen unless the divide between the man and the wolf is great. Remus has been fighting the wolf for decades now, trying to keep his life as normal as possible, but the wolf has grown restless and stronger just as the man has," he explained gently.

"They shouldn't be so far apart. They should be able to coexist in the mind," Hermione observed, something she read in one of her research books.

That was however the wrong thing to say as Remus' head snapped up sharply. "Do you propose I let the monster rule my life instead? Did you like the way he was with you, is that what you want?" he positively growled.

The slap that landed across his cheek resonated throughout the whole room before silence settled between them for a few moments. Hermione was however too furious to keep her words in. "How DARE you, Remus Lupin? After the friendship we've shared you ask me such a ridiculous question? You should bloody know better," she positively hissed the last few words at him.

A growl was her response, the challenge and reprimand in her voice raising the hackles in the wolf within the man. Remus swallowed the sound the best he could. "I'm sorry," he apologised once he got the emotions under control. "I'm sorry, I know you would never feel that way and I meant you no offence," he added. "But if Moony wants you, there is nothing I can do about it. And I don't want you to be in any danger or to destroy our friendship," he reached for her hand and watched the anger slowly leaving her features.

Hermione laced their fingers and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Remus, please. I am in no danger. Moony has no intention of hurting me. Our encounters were only brief but he told me I do not need to fear him," she tried to reassure him. "As for our friendship, it's me who has to apologise. I'm sorry you are in this position. I know you only want Sirius and I have no place in your relationship, and to have this forced upon you must be very uncomfortable," she said, trying to swallow the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Sirius got out of his chair and walked around the table to take a seat beside her and wrap an arm around her shoulder in comfort. "It's alright love, we'll figure it out. We guessed that the reason why Moony has been coming out around you is that you are his mate?" he asked, having read up on the topic when he was younger and discovered he was Remus' mate.

Hermione nodded. "That's what he told me. He tried to sabotage the wolfsbane last month in order to be able to run free and be with me," she admitted, not looking into Remus' eyes.

From the sharp intake of breath, he was surprised to learn what really happened that day in the library. "So that's why you have tried to avoid me somewhat these past days…" he put two and two together.

Hermione nodded. "I've been doing research but I haven't found a way around it," she wiped away the hopefully last tears from her cheeks.

"Show us," Sirius suggested as he poured them some more tea.

And she did. With the help of Hermione's notes they went over all the possibilities and the only option was clear as the light of day.

"Then we'll do it," Sirius said finally after much argument.

Hermione looked at Remus who has been quiet for the past five minutes. Their gaze met and she could see his eyes were still conflicted. "Are you sure about this Hermione? You have your own life and needs to consider, being tied down to two old Marauders won't be easy, you deserve better," he said gently, ignoring Sirius' protestations at being called old.

Hermione looked into her half-empty cup, asking the question that would decide her answer. "All I ever wanted was home and family, and I know I can have that with the two of you and Teddy. Do you think you could ever love me?" she asked quietly, avoiding their gaze.

The kitchen was silent for a moment before two hands reached for hers simultaneously. "How could we not?" Sirius answered for them both, a small smile playing on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

She counted out the number of candles they had in the cupboard and made a mental note to stock up soon. They will be needing at least 30 for the ritual that evening and they barely had enough. It was the night before the February full moon cycle and they were all a bit on edge. After they agreed to go ahead with the ritual, things have been a bit tense in the household.

Teddy healed well from the chicken pox and soon noticed that something was going on but the adults were not telling him about it. In order to keep him from poking around for the truth, Hermione asked Bill, Fleur, and Harry for help. And so the 'Junior Winter Magical Olympics' were taking place for all the children in the family at Shell Cottage over this bank holiday weekend, making sure no one would bother the three at Grimmauld place. Hermione even made Teddy a costume to compete in and that got him more excited than anything else.

She heard the fireplace roar to life and Fleur stepped through with little Louis on her hip. "In the kitchen!" she called as she put the kettle on the stove for her friend's tea.

The beautiful blond came through and kissed her cheek. Louis reached for his auntie and Hermione took him into her arms, smothering his cheek with kisses.

"I'll do zat," Fleur offered and took over preparing tea. "Do you have all ready?" she asked.

Hermione looked into the backpack she was preparing for Teddy with his clothing, pyjamas, toothbrush and costume for the games. "I think so. I've added three extra changes of clothes just in case, I hope he will have enough. Is there anything else he'll need?" she asked, shrinking his toy broom and packing it in the front pocket.

Fleur shook her head. "Everything else William weell take care of. He and 'arry set up some activities on the beach, and we weell take them to explore some caves nearby. Does he have his hiking boots ready?" she suggested.

Hermione summoned those and gave them a quick cleaning once over before putting them into the bag. "I think that should be it. Thank you for doing this. I'll send you an owl as soon as it's done and we know more," she promised, looking apprehensive at the thought of the ritual.

Fleur pulled her into a fierce hug. "You need to stop worrying so much. Your calculations are perfect, and it weell all go well. Trust me, you are prepared, and you weell have them both tonight," she kissed her cheek fondly.

Hermione squeezed her in the hug a moment longer, taking her comfort from her dear friend before they made the rounds to check on the last arrangements. No longer than half an hour later, Fleur finished her tea and whisked the excited children off to Shell Cottage. Teddy promised to tell Hermione all about it on Monday evening when he'll be back and she waved them through until the floo connection closed after them.

"Alright love?" Sirius asked, leaning against the living room doorway.

Hermione nodded and sighed, the house suddenly very quiet with just the two of them. "We should start getting ready. Remus will be home in an hour and he'll need to prepare as well," she suggested and allowed herself to be pulled into his side as they headed up the stairs together.

"You sure you don't want to take the cleansing bath together?" he asked cheekily, receiving an elbow to the ribs in response.

Ever since their decision to go ahead with the ritual to see if Remus' man and wolf would connect in a balanced way, things have been tense but not necessarily in a negative way. Having admitted their feelings, they were all a bit on edge. If the ritual worked in a way where the man and wolf were in balance and they both remained Remus' mate, they would go ahead and consummate the bond to become a triad and bonded mates. If the ritual however made Remus more human or wolfish by nature, there was a great chance at broken hearts tonights.

It was also difficult not to be more openly affectionate to one another, knowing how they felt about each other after weeks of dancing around their feelings. Hermione had no idea Sirius found her attractive, considering the little flirtatious comments to be a part of his nature. Instead it turned out that while he loved his mate in Remus', Sirius was also drawn to her and their friendship was perhaps closer that they originally thought. Of course he was so rakishly handsome it was difficult to not go ahead and see if he was just as good a kisser as Hermione suspected him to be, but they agreed they should keep going as they were before, at least until the ritual told them one way or the other about being mates.

"Shoo," Hermione waved him towards the bathroom the boys shared. "I left the oils out by the side. I'll see you in a bit," she said before heading for her own bathroom to get ready.

The process for the ritual required some preparation and the three weeks they had was plenty of time to make sure they would get ready. The moon was in the correct position, the magical circle was drawn and the children had a babysitter. They needed to bathe in sacred oils, meditate, and once they were ready step into the circle and light the candles together before helping Remus chant the ritual wording. They didn't know what the chances were it would or wouldn't work, it wasn't exactly well-documented or often attempted, but they would try and make sure they did everything as prescribed.

She took her time, soaking in the hot bath, stretching out her limbs and washing with the fragrant oiled water. She tried to ease her mind into meditation but it wasn't settling. She could lose everything tonight if it didn't work and Remus chose only Sirius. At half past five she heard footsteps on the staircase and knew that Remus got home from work. For some reason that helped her calm down and she managed to clear her mind for half an hour, focusing her energy and soothing her wildly beating heart.

She was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door some time later. "Yes?" she asked.

"Remus is in the bath, he will be done soon," Sirius' muffled voice sounded through the door.

"Thank you, I'll come down soon too," Hermione promised as she set about draining the bath and drying off.

She let her damp wild curls falling down her back freely as she pulled on the simple black cotton dress that would keep her somewhat warm while they chanted out in the February night. Sirius was pacing in the kitchen, a large golden goblet steaming with the freshly brewed potion for Remus to take tonight. Instead of his usual wolfsbane, he was to drink the Soul unification potion to aid in the ritual. If all went well, he would never need the wolfsbane potion ever again after tonight.

Hermione stopped the Marauder from pacing and hugged him tightly for a moment, silently expressing the comfort that she didn't dare say out loud. No matter what happened, she would always love them, and they would always try and remain friends. Sirius felt the warmth of her being through the thin linen ritual tunic he was wearing, the simple gesture bringing him comfort. Remus appeared in the doorway and watched them for a moment before stepping in and wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

They nodded and Hermione reached up to cup his cheek. "Are you?" she asked, wanting him to be sure about this.

Remus leaned down and kissed her lips gently for the first time while of his own mind. She sighed into the kiss and returned it for a moment before she watched him place the same kiss on Sirius' lips, making her smile at the tender gesture. Sirius turned to her and she nodded, sharing a gentle kiss with him as well, marvelling at how similar but different the two men were. Either way, love would win tonight.

With that knowledge they headed out into the garden. The magical field Hermione had drawn earlier began to glow the moment all three participants stepped in. It was raining heavily but they had erected a waterproof spell over the garden, the smell of the rain heavy in the air despite the ground being dry and the heavy large water drops never reaching them. Hermione briefly wondered whether it was pathetic fallacy, the dark sky trying to warn them against this, but quickly shook the thought off as they walked around and lit all the candles.

Remus took his place in the middle of the circle and Hermione and Sirius stood on either side of him, Sirius to the South to represent the strength and changeability of Fire and Hermione to the North to represent the stability and fertility of Earth. Once Remus shut his eyes they waited quietly, nothing but the sound of rain surrounding them as Remus cleared his mind.

Hermione saw the slight loosening in his shoulders and they shared a look with Sirius, nodding to each other to begin chanting.

"Dissolvo vinculum inter nos…Dissolvo vinculum inter nos….Dissolvo vinculum inter nos" they chanted three times before Remus took over.

"Dissolvo vinculum inter nos.." he whispered, the words aimed at weakening the bond between man and wolf in order to be released as separate beings before unifying.

Then all felt silent. Hermione and Sirius watched as Remus stood calmly and quietly in the middle of the circle. Inside his mind it was a whole different story.

Remus felt like he was falling downwards, deeper and deeper into his mind until he stopped before a set of bars. Cage bars. Was he inside them, or was the wolf across from him behind them? A beautiful sandy-grey werewolf stood across from him behind the bars, silently, observing him. He was tall and lean but broad in the shoulders, covered in shiny thick grey fur on most of his body apart from his chest which was sandy blond in colour. Remus didn't know what to say. Standing before the form he changed into each month, only separated by a wall of bars was surreal. Was he hallucinating?

"Dissolvo vinculum inter nos.." he repeated again, loud and clear inside his mind, a soft whisper on his lips to the outer world.

The bars between them fell away and now there was nothing that stood between them, nothing to tie them together forcefully in this unhappy bond. The werewolf growled and for a moment Remus wondered whether he would be devoured by his lupine side, but he remained still. They both did.

"Unum sumus.." Remus said to the wolf, seeing its ears perked up.

"Unum sumus.." Hermione and Sirius saw him whisper, proclaiming that they are one and the same.

"Unum sumus," they replied strongly, inviting him to be one and the same with himself and with them in a bond.

Their voices carried into his mind. He looked up to where he fell from, the wolf mirroring the movement, his ears perking. "Unum sumus…" Remus repeated once more.

Their gaze met, wolf and man.

And they walked towards each other until they were swallowed by a bolt of bright light.

All three of them cried out in agony at the sudden pulse in their magical core. Remus was writhing on the floor, his limbs shaking and flexing. Hermione felt like her magical core was about to burst from her body. She fell to her knees as more pain swept through her body. Sirius rolled onto his side and reached his arm out towards them, knowing he can't leave his post in the circle but nonetheless instinctively reaching out to them despite his own pain.

The runes around the magical circle shone brightly for a moment longer before it all ended just as suddenly as it began.

And then there was nothing but silence and rain.

The spell they had cast over the circle was neutralised by the blast of magical energy from the ritual and they were soaking in mere moments. Hermione tried to get up to get closer to them and managed to crawl forward towards Remus before she slipped away from consciousness.

* * *

She groaned, her body aching when she became aware of herself once again. She stretched her muscles, realising rather curiously that she was warm, dry…and very much naked. Her eyes flew open and met the amused grey gaze caressing her face.

"Sirius, what happened?" she asked, reaching out for him and pressing a hand against his warm chest.

"We did it. It worked…" he said gently. "Close your eyes and feel," he encouraged.

She tried to make sense of his words but trusted him to close her eyes. There, not too strong but a soft pulsing presence of something. Nay, someone. Two someones. She felt around and it felt as if they were connected to her core somewhat.

Amusement….and arousal…love….tenderness…. the emotions were swirling inside her without being her own.

"I can feel you…" she said with wonder, an excited smile stretching her lips.

"And we can feel you…" the second voice made her turn around and gasp in surprise.

It was familiar yet unfamiliar. Gentle but strong and gravely. And it belonged to Remus, but a Remus she had never seen before. It was as if a decade has disappeared from his handsome scarred face. The deep lines of sorrow and stress were gone, the scars across his face more prominent but only adding to his charm. The majority of the grey hair was gone, his locks sandy and disheveled in a boyish manner. And those eyes, those beautiful green eyes were now golden around the irises with a green and grey circle around the perimeter. They were stunning.

"We meet again, mate," he grinned, softer that Moony but more rakishly than Remus ever had.

"No, I don't think we've met before," she said cleverly, smiling back at him. They were man and wolf, they were one. They were a he. "Are you our Remy?" she asked, wondering whether the man would be happy to combine their names in such a way.

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes, mate. I am Remy," he agreed, accepting the name.

"So, what now?" she asked, wondering was next but guessing by their current state she had a pretty good idea.

"Now, we mate," he grinned and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss before leaning over her and claiming Sirius' just the same. They took it in turns, knowing the wolf needed to mate them both to seal the bond. Hermione was contented to watch as the two men teasingly fought for dominance before Sirius wrapped a slim leg around his lover and they were joined as one. Just as they seemed to be hurtling towards their peak, Remus bit down on his shoulder, leaving behind a circular bite that was healing before their very eyes as the two men climbed down from their heights.

When he reached for her, she knew she was in good hands, the talented fingers making sure she was ready to be taken before their bodies joined over and over with a passionate, impatient rhythm. When his teeth marked her as his, she shuddered with pleasure that rocked all her senses and tightened her muscles in ways she hadn't felt in long months.

In quiet moments when they were resting and savouring their union, Hermione turned to look at Sirius. His gaze was already tracing her beautiful face and she smiled at him affectionately. He looked at Remus before his gaze returned to her and he inclined his head slightly. She nodded, letting him know it was okay. They would let Remus have this moment, and they will savour their own union another time. They were a triad now, and Hermione had every intention of enjoying both of her mates' affections.

The morning sun was peaking through the curtain when they got up to wash before some breakfast and more rest. She looked around, appreciating the large bed that managed to fit all of them and realised it was the master bedroom which has been empty since they renovated. Neither Hermione nor Remus wanted to claim it when they moved in, and Sirius was currently set up closer to their rooms. The master bedroom was a standalone on the other side of their bedroom floor and had its own bathroom as well.

"I think it's time we got a bigger closet," she mused, making Remus groan and Sirius grin in agreement, knowing she didn't really care about a bloody wardrobe as much as the bed they would now be sharing for the rest of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**9 YEARS LATER**

 **MAY 2016**

Hermione stretched languidly in the warm sheets, humming at the slight ache in her muscles. She cherished that feeling greatly. Slim, determined fingers crossed her side before caressing her soft belly and teasing at the dark curls of her lady garden.

"Hmmm….last night not enough?" she asked, recognising the gentle, playful touch for the desire it hinted.

"Bored of us, love?" he asked, tickling her shoulder blade with a languid kiss and his moustache.

Hermione chuckled and squirmed but only ended up pressing more firmly into his exploring touch. "Never…" she gasped as he slid between the damp folds and toyed with the little tender button.

"Sore?" he asked as he nipped her soft skin, licking the little freckles on her shoulders.

"A little," she admitted and turned around in his embrace, searching out those hot lips for a delicious kiss.

Sirius pulled her closer and enjoyed caressing the beautiful curves of her soft body. It has been nine years since their bonding and their wedding, and they still couldn't get enough of each other despite the demands of their work, children and friends. Their bond however never let them neglect each other for too long, their need to be close and to love one another stronger than ever.

"We'll be late if we don't get up soon," Hermione reminded, not wanting to be late today of all days.

"Spoilsport," he grumbled and kissed her once more before they got up and pulled on their bathrobes to head downstairs to the kitchen.

"Tonight," she promised him with a last kiss before they went through the door. She was barely through when she was already being addressed.

"Mami, can we please wear the blue dress robes today?" "No, I want to wear the green ones! Mami, please, the green ones?"

Hermione accepted a cup of tea from Remus who was cooking up some breakfast, and turned to look at the twins. "Who says you have to wear the same ones?" she suggested, seeing the realisation before they finished the last of their rice krispies and dashed out.

"Brush your teeth and bring down the comb!" she called after them before taking a seat at the table to enjoy a moment to herself waking up with a cuppa.

The past years have been quite a ride. Their bonding made headlines, their wedding even bigger ones, but nothing could sour the joy of their union or being able to share it with their friends and family. Harry was honoured to walk Hermione down the aisle as the brother she never had, and lead her to the two men that were to be her future, before having too much elven wine and amusing the guests by dancing on a table. It was one of Hermione's most favourite memories. It was also the beginning of her married life, passionate and loving.

A few months later she fell pregnant with the twins and life got a bit more complicated. Her pregnancy was absolute hell, and the delivery was nearly two months early, her body struggling to support the life she was growing due to her war injuries. The twin boys were thankfully healthy, two beautiful bundles with dark curls and hazel eyes. They named them Lyall Orion after Remus' and Sirius' fathers, and Oliver Guillaume for Hermione's father and in honour of the boys' godfather who was none other than Bill.

The large scar on her belly from the emergency C-section and the soft skin that never quite went back to how it was caused her to be self-conscious for a while, but her mates quickly persuaded her into letting her worries go. Never had she once felt unappreciated or undesirable in their presence, and looking at how beautiful her children were, she quickly accepted it as just another scar in the collection she already sported. Despite being in her late 30s, the greys at her temple multiplying like the gnomes in their garden, and her bum curvy, jiggly and dimply with cellulite, she felt beautiful through ageing and spoiled by her husbands who were only too happy to have more of her to share.

Teddy was excited when the twins first came but as he grew into his teenage self, he of course grumbled about having toddlers around and being shadowed by the two little children. He was also a witness to a particularly rough patch in his parents' marriage when Hermione fell ill and the nerve damage she sustained during the war extended to her back. Seeing their wife in pain was taxing on the two Marauders, and Teddy never quite stopped worrying about his mum despite Hermione undergoing treatment and being back to good health these days. She learnt to take things one day at a time and knew that no matter what life threw at them, they would get through it.

Together, as a family.

Remus kissed her cheek gently and nuzzled into her neck, breathing that warm sleepy smell her skin carried this early in the morning. "Good morning, wife," he rambled near her ear.

"Morning love," she cupped his cheek and smiled as he peppered her cheek with kisses. "Thank you for letting me have a lie in, I know the boys were up early."

"They're just excited to visit Hogwarts. You know they have read Hogwarts: A history as many times as you by now," he chuckled.

She looked into his beautiful eyes and they shared a proud smile. "I still can't believe our son is graduating today," she whispered.

"OUR son is GRADUATING today," he kissed her nose, positively beaming with pride for his son and wife, forever grateful that this incredible woman became a mother to Teddy at such young age.

There was no doubt about her being his mother, especially since Teddy's gift to her three birthdays ago were adoption papers. He wanted to call her mum officially, not just at home. She signed through tears of happiness and held him close once he officially became her son, sharing a moment with the boy she grew to love as her own.

"Come on you two, we have to get ready and go to Diagon Alley for flowers and his graduation gift yet," she reminded them.

* * *

Hermione was absolutely beaming with pride. She couldn't believe this moment came so quickly. Teddy grew into a handsome young boy, inheriting his father's tall, slim build and his mother's soft features. When he walked on the stage to take his diploma, he shook Minerva's hand and looked into the audience for his parents. His hair changed from its usual turquoise ponytail into lovely walnut curls when his gaze met Hermione's and she wiped a single happy tear from her cheek, brimming with joy for him.

Not only was their son graduating, but he was graduating with excellent grades as the Head Boy and the Quidditch Captain. Sirius grumbled about the boy being Hermione's son more than Remus' but Teddy had a Marauder side to him as well and was already accepted into the Bill's curse-breaking division at the Department of Mysteries following his interview two weeks ago. He was to start his new job in August after a month of traveling around Europe with Victoire, his 18th birthday present.

When the ceremony ended, they headed down from the seats and to find Teddy who was making his way towards them through the crowd. Her husbands picked up a twin each, leaving her arms free to hug her grinning son tightly to her, holding him close for a long moment.

"We are so very proud of you, Teddybear. Congratulations, we love you so very much," she kissed his cheek and let herself be squeezed tightly.

"Thanks mum, I love you too," he held her close but tried not to squeeze her too tight, worried about hurting her.

"Well done, son," Remus hugged him with his free arm and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks dad," he smiled before accepting a hug from Sirius as well. "Thanks, Pads," he grinned, feeling his other dad sneak a small firework into his pocket. He would save that for the Gryffindor dorm when they went to pick up their belongings.

Bill, Fleur and Victoire joined them soon, the beautiful blond girl positively beaming at her boyfriend. She just finished her 6th year and was smitten with her graduating boyfriend. Teddy for his part was hopelessly in love and growing up around the triad made him an absolute romantic. He pulled her into his side and they shared a quick kiss, not wanting to get into trouble with their parents for snogging again like they did at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Why don't you two go grab your luggage and we can head over to the restaurant? We booked a private room for lunch at Giambattista's before you take off tonight," Hermione suggested, watching the teenagers grin and head off up towards the castle.

Bill took both Louis' and Dominique's hand and the Marauders made sure they were holding the twins tight before apparating to the Burrow to drop them off. Molly offered to look after the kids while they celebrated with Teddy and Victoire and saw them off for their travels. Fleur and Hermione linked arms and walked towards the lake to sit down and look out over the beautiful Hogwarts grounds.

"They are growing so fast, non?" Fluer said wistfully. She was celebrating 40 this year and still looked as if she were 25, her veela genes slowing down her ageing considerably.

Hermione nodded. "We'll be doing this again next year when it's Victoire's turn. I hope they'll wait a few years before getting married," she chuckled.

"William says Teddy's salary will allow him to save up for a first flat or house in a couple of years if he works hard," Fluer promised.

"Good, I hope their love will last beyond a school romance," Hermione mused, thinking back to her crush on Ron that lasted only a few years. It was good that Teddy and Victoire were much more committed to each other.

"Those two? They look like Bill and I did after we got through the awkward stage," she chuckled and reached down to hold Hermione's hand, the crinkles around her eyes tensing as she tried to not get emotional.

Hermione hugged her to her side, offering silent support as she teared up herself. During their nearly eighteen years of friendship, they're raised children together, averted crises, argued, researched together, and shared many a cry and laugh. And despite her love for her husbands, Hermione was very happy to share this moment with her best friend.

"We did well," she said softly, feeling Fleur nodding into her shoulder in agreement. "Shall we?" she asked after they managed to compose themselves a bit.

"Oui," Fleur agreed and the two beautiful women headed back towards the castle.

They never knew what life will bring next, but seeing their children grow into such incredible human beings gave them hope that there was happiness in all their futures.

* * *

 **AN: So this is it guys! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next story with a new pairing, which will be coming out next week! Keep an eye out! Thank you for all your support and kind comments, it has been a pleasure to once again write for such an incredible audience.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Sybilla**


End file.
